House of the Golden Flower
by Reno of the Troika
Summary: AU LOTR Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower. If he joins the quest alongside the fellowship, what will remain the same? What will change? Nanowrimo 2013 Winner - Unedited
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun sparkled overhead deceptively, its rays bright and yellow upon the valley's waters. The breeze softly moved through the halls, portraying the calm of a gentle afternoon. To the golden-haired elf lying haphazardly on a bench near the balcony, with a hand laying over his eyes, what seemed like a perfectly boring day was faintly overshadowed by a sense of malice at the edge of his senses. It was something old and familiar, the presence of a doom he had not encountered for over an age, if not two. Not his doom, but certainly some presence that had ended the life of a comrade in battle long ago.

Whatever it was, the sense of malice was too far away to properly analyze and assess its existence and ability to threaten the hidden valley of Rivendell. At the moment, as far as the elf was concerned, it could be ignored until another day where its presence was more relevant to everyday life. For now he was content to merely lay down and allow the peace pervading the valley to flood his senses.

Of course, the very moment he had moved beyond the thought, a messenger appeared, racing down the hallway to the balcony. "My Lord, My Lord Elrond summons you. He is in need of your presence."

The elf's eyes slowly opened, revealing light blue-grey eyes. When he stood up from the bench, he towered slightly over the messenger, wearing simple white robes over a tunic and breeches. His face was sharp and distinguished, his golden hair held back by warrior braids. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, Lord Glorfindel. He has summoned his sons and Lord Erestor as well."

Glorfindel nodded once at the messenger before making his way to the meeting. His mind strayed back to the sense of malice, and he felt it was connected to the summons. He quickened his pace, his hand drifting to where he usually wore his sword.

* * *

"My Lord Elrond, you requested my presence," Glorfindel stated respectfully, bowing slightly before taking a seat in front of Elrond's desk. He would have cracked a joke, but the tension in the room was literally thick enough to cut with a knife.

He glanced at the faces of the other elves in the room, including Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Their countenances were grim, promising the news was serious and gloomy. Erestor gave him a nod before turning back to Elrond. Erestor's finger was idling tapping against his side, which was usually a sign that the elf was greatly distressed. Glorfindel was finally getting the feeling that his no-good, boring day was about to take a turn for the worse. He turned his attention back to Elrond, who had been watching his silent observations patiently.

With a nod from Elrond, Erestor gave a brief summary of the situation. "Glorfindel, we have received grave tidings from elves traveling through the Baranduin, led by Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. A hobbit, Frodo Baggins, is carrying a burden of severe importance. However the enemy seeks him and that which he carries. He is without the guidance of his advisor, Gandalf the Grey, and in desperate need of aid."

Glorfindel frowned, lines appearing on his otherwise smooth face. "The Enemy? In what way is he seeking the hobbit?" He did not like the tension lining Elrond's body, nor the darkening atmosphere of the room.

Elrond's face hardened, his voice soft. "The Nine. The Nine are abroad."

Glorfindel, despite being an elven lord of great repute, was the picture of shock. He took a few moments to collect himself before whispering, "The Nine? What could this little hobbit possess that the Nine hound his footsteps?"

Elrond met his gaze apologetically. "Gandalf asked me to keep this information to myself. When he was last here, he confided his suspicions that Master Baggins could be in possession of a great ring. Not just any, but the one ring. The one that Sauron longs the most to see in his control once more."

The other elves in the room were as startled as Glorfindel. The Ring? The one coveted by Sauron that bound the fate of the other great rings into itself? Glorfindel felt his gaze lower to look at Elrond's hand before forcing himself to look back at Elrond's face.

"So then, it has revealed itself. Sauron has gained considerable strength if his creation can hear its master's call." Glorfindel did not want to spend time on that thought. Whatever time the elves thought they still had was gone, and their doom was near. The power of the three rings would not be enough to overpower Sauron's ring of power.

"No. That is not how Sauron discovered its whereabouts. The tale of how the ring came to Master Baggins is long and arduous, and we do not have the time to share such information now. Suffice to say, we must help Master Baggins reach Rivendell before he is overtaken."

Glorfindel couldn't help but gape at Elrond's belief in the success of the mission shadowing his last statement. "What hope does a hobbit have to ride against the Nine?"

"Hope?" Elrond gave the first smile to be seen during the course of the conversation. "My friend, hope travels with the young hobbit and his companions."

"Estel." Glorfindel breathed the name, letting the true meaning fill him with the first glimpse of eagerness since the meeting began. "If Estel is with them..."

"Yes, from other messengers I have learned he was watching the shire, probably on Gandalf's request. With Estel, they have a chance, small as it is, to reach the Ford. However they will need more than luck against the Nine." Elrond stood, the strong elven lord that ruled Rivendell and protected its borders with a secret power that only a few knew. "Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir. Each of you pick a direction, North, South, and West, and lolk for them. Find them quickly and swiftly gain them passage across the Ford. Elrohir and Elladan, if you encounter the Nine, do not engage them. They are beyond your capabilities. As such, I ask you, Glorfindel, to take the road west. You will have the greater chance there not only to find Estel but any of the Nine. Think wisely before engaging them."

"You do not have to warn me, Lord Elrond. Though I may be enough to give them chase, if I stand between the Witch King and the ring, I could spell my own doom. However," he gave a smile, "I'm not really interested in visiting the Halls of Mandon again so I will use caution against them. Do not fear for me."

Elrond reached out and clasped his hand tightly. "I would be hard pressed to lose an important advisor when the greatest decision of our time must be made. Or two precious sons for that matter." He looked at his two sons sternly. "You will not engage them. Are we clear?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes while Elladan replied, "Of course Ada. We're well aware of the danger. We will return quickly. With Estel if we can find him. Though I feel it will be Glorfindel who finds and brings them back." Despite their slight irritation at their father's over protectiveness, they each embraced him tightly before withdrawing.

All three bowed slightly before exiting the room. Glorfindel led them to the kitchens. "It will take them some time to reach Rivendell from the Shire. With our luck, we may be on the roads for a couple of weeks before we find them. Do not linger for long in a single location. Continue to sweep the areas assigned to you. I too feel that I will find them on my road, so stay close to Rivendell. The Nine would not dare to cross the borders, so you will be able to escape if they happen upon you.

Elladan threw an arm of the elf lord's shoulder, Elrohir doing the same around his waist. "Don't worry about us, Glorfindel. We'll use caution when making decisions. As it is, there are patrols currently north and south of the valley, so we may join up with them from time to time while looking for Estel. It is for him that we should worry. If the Nine were to discover his identity…"

Glorfindel laughed. "Under all that dirt and grime, even I have a hard time ascertaining who he is. They will judge him to be a mere ranger, not the heir of their leader's great enemy." His face lost its mirth as he continued, "Do not fear much for Estel; he has carried this burden long and knows to keep his identity secret, even from his charges who follow him. No, his greatest danger comes in protecting the little hobbits." They gave each other worried looks before continuing on into the kitchens.

After placing orders for rations, the twins returned to their quarters to prepare their packs while Glorfindel headed for the stables. As he entered, his eyes focused on a white horse at the back of the stable. He slowly approached, bowing before placing a hand on the horse's head. "Asfaloth, we have work to do." The horse neighed before nuzzling his head against the elf lord's head. "Yes, I am greatly worried, but we have hope and the Lord Elrond on our side. May the Valar protect us all." He brushed Asfaloth down, checking all his hooves, before leading the horse out of the stable. Outside he found the twins waiting, an extra pack in their hands which they deftly tossed to Glorfindel.

"We took the time to stop by your quarters," Elladan said in response to Glorfindel's questioning look. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can find Estel and return."

"Those are positive words, young one, but take heed not to leave in haste. I for one shall not return until Estel is found. Though," he checked his pack, "you did pick up everything I needed. Eat lunch with your Ada before leaving. The patrols will pass information to the sentries mid-afternoon, so that will be the best time to join them." He tied his sword to his waist, and mounted Asfaloth. "Be safe, and may the Valar protect you. _Noro lim, Asfaloth._" Without looking back, he left Rivendell. And this time, he intentionally moved towards the malice he had sensed earlier, for better or worse.

* * *

A day's ride out of Rivendell, Glorfindel chose to stop and take time to consider his future course. After finding a small clearing with plenty of grass for Asfaloth to graze, he sat down leaning against a tree. He still didn't feel close to the shadowed malice he was following. As he moved westward, the feeling was splitting into two; the Nine must have divided into two groups. The closer group, he felt, was intended to hold the Ford against the hobbits and Estel if they managed to bypass the other group. The one close to him was the smaller group, constantly moving as if their master was at their heels. It would be almost unavoidable that he would meet with some of them before finding Estel.

The best course of action would be to take the Road and cross the Bridge of Mitheithel. Estel would have to cross it, especially if there was a need for haste. If he left a token, Estel could at least have the hope that there would be riders looking for him.

After that, it would depend on luck. It would be impossible to wait for Estel at the bridge. In fact, it would be almost guaranteed the enemy would wait there. Glorfindel closed his eyes, stretching his senses. Of the four riders closest to his location… none of them were the Witch King! If that was the case, Glorfindel had every bit of confidence that he could chase them away from the bridge. Estel would avoid traveling on the road, and as a master ranger, he wouldn't be found lest he wanted to be.

Well, that was that. Glorfindel whistled a high pitch, and Asfaloth rushed to his side. He would keep the enemy away from the bridge to leave that path open. Once he'd chased them far enough away, he would return along the road. After the bridge, Estel would have to cross the Road at one point to reach the path leading to the Ford. Hopefully somewhere in between, Glorfindel would find them and lead them to safety.

* * *

When Glorfindel reached the Bridge of Mitheithel days later, it was as he had thought. Three were waiting, silent and deadly. If he had been any other elf, he would have withdrawn and found away around. These were the Ringwraiths, three of the Nine sent out by the Dark Lord Sauron to find a trinket most precious to him. They stood their ground, their horses not moving an inch. For they could not understand the danger they faced. They would not understand who their foe was until Glorfindel revealed himself to their sight.

They gave a screech, almost like a laugh as far as Glorfindel could tell. It was an ugly sound, and if Glorfindel had the luxury, he would have covered his ears. However elven dignity required that he stare at them impassively. Elrond would have been so proud. Glorfindel hadn't even cracked a joke about the screech. Maybe this was, as Elrond would say, Glorfindel finally becoming mature. Or not.

"Elf, you've wandered far from your home," a voice whispered from the cloaked figure on the left. "The Lord Sauron, however, is merciful. If you give us the information we desire, you may escape with your pathetic life."

If this was any regular orc or goblin, Glorfindel would have laughed at the arrogance. Too bad for these wraiths, he was no ordinary elf. And he wasn't feeling particularly merciful. In fact, they had ruined what would have been a nice day; the day had started out sunny and breezy. Now their black presences were a nuisance, darkening the day and making the air colder.

As a great lord who had seen Blessed Realm in its glory, he was not afraid of these wraiths. He could not be the one to defeat them, but he could let his power shine brightly. If there was anything that these dark beings would fear, it would be a light so bright that it could shine through them.

"You speak unwisely, wraith. Crawl back to your master's feet. You will find no victory here." The power that he carefully shielded within himself, he let loose. It was as good as shouting he, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, was there. However for the mission to succeed, he would have to pull all the stops. As he descended upon them, he remembered Gondolin, and his wrath was thus unleashed.

The wraiths screamed, or screeched (he couldn't tell), before directing their horses in the opposite direction. For a moment, Glorfindel pondered his ability to basically shine them away. If only he could shine Sauron away…

As he gave chase, he dropped a token upon the bridge. It twinkled brightly at the edge of his vision before it disappeared from view.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm only starting to post chapters now, but I'm still more focused on getting to the 50K minimum for Nanowrimo. I'll post a chapter every week (?) as I try to edit as I go. If you spot problems, please let me know, and I'll get to it as soon as I can.

Please Review!

RenoOfTheTroika


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works. (Or Glorfindel would have appeared more in LOTR)**

**Chapter 2**

Glorfindel pursued the group of three ring wraiths a considerable distance westward before turning aside. He could find no signs of Estel or the hobbits on the Road, cementing his belief that they had braved the wilderness to make for Rivendell.

He had left Rivendell on the 9th of October, his encounter on the Bridge of Mitheithel on the 11th. He was three days ride away from the bridge. Taking into consideration when the hobbits must have left Bree, it was time to turn back. The wraiths he had been chasing after were well beyond him, their fear had been exhilarating, and he had forgotten himself for a time. Lucky for him, Asfaloth understood his need and kept a pace. However now he needed to give his horse time to regroup while he considered the potential strategies of his enemies.

As he walked lightly down the road, Asfaloth beside him, he could feel a different group of ringwraiths, two of them, coming from the north. They would not know where he was, which would give him the advantage to chase them further away from the Bridge before he could cross it himself.

What was their aim? Of course, it was to capture the one ring. He assumed if the five he was aware of turned back for the Ford, the four he hadn't sensed would be somewhere near the Ford itself. How they had passed them, he could only guess. If Estel had encountered any upon the road, it would be from that group, including the Witch King himself. Glorfindel did not want to imagine any meeting between the mortals and the chief of Sauron's forces.

If they had any hope of capturing the hobbit, it would have to be at the Ford. Estel would have to cross it to reach safety. That's where they would wait.

He focused in once more on the two ring wraiths coming closer to his location. He would wait till they passed him before chasing them further south. It would delay his return to the bridge, but the benefits of decreasing the number pursuing them from behind outweighed the consequences of not find Estel sooner.

He mounted Asfaloth once more and continued his pursuit of the enemy.

It took him a couple of days to reach the Bridge of Mitheithel, and when he finally reached, there was no sign of the enemy. He was happy to note that the elf-stone was gone. The tracks on the path suggested it had been three days since the hobbits had crossed the bridge. He was so close, he could almost feel it. He would not be able to sense Estel's presence; Estel was trained to avoid detection, and as far as Glorfindel knew, it was almost impossible to sense and search for hobbits. They had some innate ability to pass unawares.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Estel's voice cry out in greeting. He slowed Asfaloth down to a stop, before dismounting and embracing the man.

"Estel, well met. I feared you had met the enemy on the road." He looked carefully at the man in front of him. He looked the part of a typical ranger, covered in dirt. However his face was grim and anxious, and Glorfindel knew then that something had happened.

"Thank you for finding us, Glorfindel. We are in dire need of aid," Estel, or more properly known as Aragorn son of Arathorn, said, eyes shifting to the right. Glorfindel followed his line of vision to a group of hobbits stumbling onto the road.

Estel turned away from Glorfindel to address the hobbits. "This is Glorfindel, an elven lord who dwells in the House of Elrond."

Glorfindel stood beside Estel, looking into their eyes as he greeted them. "Master Hobbits, hail and well met. I have sent by my lord Elrond to find you and give aid to your mission."

The pale one that the others stood protectively around spoke up, "Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "When I left, there had been no sign or word from Gandalf for many months. Lord Elrond received troubling news from our kindred traveling across the Baranduin about your plight. He sent riders in different directions to look for your party. My path was on the Road west. I encountered ring wraiths on the Bridge of Mitheithel and pursued them westwards. I also chased another two riders south before making my way back. This means five riders are on your heels; where the other four are, I do not know. I suspect, though, that the Ford will be held against us ere we reach the safety of Lord Elrond's halls."

Estel looked to be troubled but unsurprised by the news. Glorfindel was surprised from his thoughts when pale hobbit started swaying, and his comrade supporting him yelled, "Mr. Frodo is in no shape to continue. He's as sick as can be, can't you see?!"

Glorfindel moved quickly to catch the falling figure of the hobbit Frodo Baggins, the carrier of the One Ring. As the hobbit fell in his arms, he abruptly sensed the presence, a darkly nostalgic presence that he had not encountered in such proximity since before Sauron's fall. He quickly ignored it when he, as he searched the hobbit's being, found another feeling reminiscent of the Witch King.

As he lay Frodo on the ground to more closely examine him, Estel explained the circumstances around an encounter with the ring wraiths on Amon Sûl. When Estel pulled out and handed Glorfindel the cursed blade, Glorfindel could not help but shudder. Along the hilt were inscriptions, evil ones; the old ancient evil of the Witch King was infused into the hilt. A morgul blade.

Glorfindel sighed. "The inscriptions here holds an old and evil power. Frodo's wound is beyond my capabilities to heal. However I will do what I can." He grimly focused his energy into the injury upon Frodo's shoulder. Despite the fact the blade had been removed, he could sense movement within the wound. He could not understand the nature of the wound, so he instead worked on easing the cold and pain the injury was inflicting on Frodo. He swayed briefly before regaining his sense of self. "I have done all I can. We must get him quickly to Lord Elrond before he succumbs to the wound."

Frodo's color had visibly improved, gaining sighs of relief from the rest of the party. Glorfindel turned back to Estel, who still had the blade in hand. "Keep that on yourself to hand to Lord Elrond. But avoid touching it if you can. It still holds some evil, and it would be better to limit contact altogether." He stood back up, and whistled for Asfaloth to come by his side. Turning to Frodo, he said, "You will ride my horse. His name is Asfaloth, and you will not fall while riding him. He moves swiftly and smoothly and will give you no trouble. If the Nine come upon us, he will take you to safety. I daresay he will successfully outrun them."

"He will not bare me away! I will not abandon my friends. I refuse to ride him if it means leaving them behind," Frodo exclaimed hotly. It was admirable that despite all his suffering, he still tried to place the safety of his friends before his own health.

Glorfindel smiled at the brave little hobbit. "Master Baggins, if you were to flee, the enemy would chase after you and leave the rest of us in peace. Do not fear for your friends. It is yourself and your burden the wraiths seek."

He helped Frodo mount Asfaloth, making sure he was warm and comfortable. At the same time, the rest of the group redistributed their packs, placing the majority of their burdens on their pack pony, Bill. Though they longed to rest, Glorfindel knew there were running out of time. Frodo's wound would overcome if he didn't reach Elrond quickly. At the same time, the enemy would seek to regroup at the Ford. While he had chased five of them away, he would not be surprised that by the time they reached the Ford, all Nine would be standing against the party. It would take a great deal of luck and Lord Elrond's power to overwhelm the ring wraiths without losing Frodo to his injury.

Glorfindel wished he could lighten the atmosphere, bring them some comfort against their fear and weariness, but instead led them forward. He kept one eye on the road ahead, one eye on the party, and the rest of his focus on the growing evil at the edge of his senses.

Through the night, under the cover of darkness, they traveled along the road. There was little choice left. Between speed and secrecy, Frodo's worsening health ultimately decided their course of action. He could hear the little ones stumbling along, and Estel didn't seem to be doing much better. Finally they halted at what Glorfindel could perceive as first light. The little ones all fell to the ground, deep into sleep. Weariness clung to Estel as he too quickly sat down and slept. After making sure Frodo was also comfortable settled, Glorfindel sat against a tree across from them, alert and aware. The speed they had been traveling at had not troubled Asfaloth at all, and he simply grazed nearby.

Though he had not rested sufficiently in the last nine days, the darkness encroaching on his mind provided the necessary adrenaline to continue functioning. It made him remember things long past, Eärnur in the raiment of the King of Gondor. The fight against the Witch King then and the prophecy he had made. No man could kill the Witch King. He was very aware of the fact that he was going to see Eärnur's murderer; he wasn't sure if it had been the Witch King himself or any of the other wraiths that had killed Gondor's last king when he had been taken to Minas Morgul. The only thing he did know was that he would take great pleasure in unleashing his power against the ring wraiths once more.

As the hours passed, he sensed the two riders he had chased south making their way straight to the Ford. He could not see beyond that, but he knew, if the Ford hadn't been held against them before, it certainly was now. He quickly roused the party, giving them sips from the _miruvor_ he had snatched on his way out. The hobbits noticeably strengthened, Estel's weariness had momentarily fallen away. With that, he continued to lead them down the road.

As they traveled, he noticed one hobbit looking at him curiously, the one who had yelled earlier about his 'Mr. Frodo's' plight. "Is there anything you need, Master Hobbit?"

The young one blustered, saying, "It ain't proper, you as calling me Master anything. I'm just Samwise Gamgee, if you take my meaning. But if it were to be alright with you, I would love to hear anything as you could tell about elves, sir."

Glorfindel felt a smile tug at his lips. He noticed that Estel's attention had been caught by this conversation and couldn't help himself. "Samwise, I fear only one such story comes to mind, and it is about two elves and a mortal. Will you still hear it?" While Sam quickly nodded, Glorfindel was pleased to note that Estel was scowling. Oh sweet sweet revenge. After all the pranks the three had pulled in Estel's youth, it was only fair to return the favor. "Would the others like to hear this as well?"

The two smallest ones, who he had learned were a Merry Brandybuck and a Pippin Took, nodded enthusiastically. Frodo, who was barely hanging in there, gave a small smile and nod. If nothing else, Glorfindel hoped he could ease Frodo just a little more. He subtly moved beside Asfaloth and placed a hand on Frodo's knee, focusing his energy once more into Frodo while at the same time considering which embarrassing incident to tell.

"There were two elves and a mortal child who were all being raised by the same father. The circumstances of how that came to about, I may explain later in Rivendell. The young mortal was awkward and cute, and he quickly acquired the love of his foster father and foster brothers. However his foster brothers, unknown to him, were mischievous in nature. So one day, the two elves explained to their younger brother that their father liked to wake up with whipping cream in his hair on special days. And it just so happened that the next day was the elven new year." While he had continued, he could see that Sam's eyes had widened imperceptibly. Good, elves tended to present themselves as elegant and dignified creatures, but as dwarves could attest to, they were anything but when their mischievous side appeared. "Suffice to say, the mortal child learned that while he could trust his foster brothers to protect him from all evil, they would use him as a device to enact their own plans for mischief."

He took great joy in the blush on Estel's face which could never be hidden from elven eyes. Estel was fortunate that the dirt on his face seemed to be doing a good job of leaving the hobbits ignorant. Though it was interesting to note that young Mr. Baggins was also observing Estel's face with curiosity.

Unfortunately that was the last time he could share a joke, as he increased their pace on the road. They were running out of time. He only allowed them two breaks during the march, and they dropped exhaustedly upon the ground once more when they stopped after dark. Glorfindel knew they could not sense the malice that embodied the ring wraiths, but he could only continue to urge them forward.

* * *

They were waiting, just as Glorfindel had believed they would. He urged a reluctant Frodo to leave before yelling to Asfaloth, "_Noro lim. Noro lim Asfaloth."_ Asfaloth flew from the group, the ring wraiths hot on his heels. Other riders appearing from the sides of the road, joining in on the chase.

Glorfindel noted with approval that the three remaining hobbits drew their swords at the same time as Estel and himself. He aided them in acquiring wood and lighting it on fire before the party hurried on the path to the Ford.

By the time they had reached the Ford, they were just in time to see Frodo draw his sword, holding the ring with his other hand. Glorfindel could faintly hear Frodo's word, "By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair," and his own power flared at the mention of the two.

However the Witch King was not to be deterred; he had used his own powers to weaken Frodo's body and his resolve. The sword Frodo had been holding cluttered to the ground.

He thought, "_If ever there was a time to interfere, Lord Elrond, now would be lovely_." Almost simultaneously a load roaring noise could be heard from upstream. The horses of the riders reared up, trying to withdraw away from the Ford. The three riders that hadn't been able to move in time were swept away by flood, which Glorfindel noted with amusement, was shaped like white water riders upon white riders. Gandalf perhaps?

He nodded towards Estel, before fully unleashing his own power once more. The little ones joined them in charging at the riders still remaining, forcing them into being swept away by the powerful flood behind them. The little ones cheered, and Glorfindel saw matching relief in Estel's eyes. However Glorfindel quickly turned away to look back at Frodo, who had fallen from Asfaloth. Giving a cry, he raced across the Ford, which had returned to its natural self. The others, noting his anxiety, sprinted after.

Glorfindel, after lifting Frodo into his arms, handing the hobbit to Aragorn. He quickly mounted Asfaloth before accepting Frodo in his arms once more. "I will get Frodo quickly to Elrond. Follow as quickly as you can." He looked Sam straight in the eye. "Do not give up hope. The greatest healer on this Middle Earth will be attending to Master Baggins." Asfaloth turned towards the House of Elrond and carefully galloped away, while Glorfindel tried to do as best as he could to delay Frodo's descent into darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you have time; I would appreciate any advice to improve. Currently just focusing on the 50K min, but I'll edit it in December.

RenoOfTheTroika


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**Chapter 3**

After carefully dismounting Asfaloth, Glorfindel rushed to find Elrond, holding his precious burden close to his chest. Frodo was so pale, so weak, that it felt like Glorfindel was already losing him despite his best efforts. Glorfindel himself was losing his strength with all the energy and effort he was expelling.

He found Elrond and Mithrandir within Elrond's office, waiting expectantly. However at the site of Frodo's weakening body, they both jumped up and helped him into a bedroom close to the office. There he cautiously laid Frodo's body down, keeping a hand in contact with the wound while Elrond brought his healer's kit in. When Elrond focused his own energy into the wound, Glorfindel let go and would have fallen if not for the firm hand holding him up. Mithrandir helped him to a chair by the fireplace, all the while keeping a secure grip to keep Glorfindel from falling.

As he tended to the wound, Elrond asked, "Glorfindel, explain as much as you can about the nature of this wound. From what I can see, it is making Frodo fade quickly into shadow, almost like a wraith."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Not almost. He has been stabbed by a morgul blade wielded by the Witch King himself. Estel has the hilt with him, but I had a chance to look at the inscriptions. Frodo Baggins will fall under the power of the Nine if you cannot stop the wraith process." Glorfindel felt dizzy and gratefully accepted a cup of _miruvor_ from Mithrandir. He took a large sip, and felt relief when his headache passed. "Estel and three other hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippin Took, will be here within the hour if they have not stopped to rest."

Mithrandir laughed, saying, "So Frodo didn't succeed in giving his cousins the slip. I daresay he got quite the scolding when he was found out."

Puzzled, Glorfindel accepted the words as another oddity about hobbits. He slowly rose from the chair, testing his strength before nodding towards Elrond and Mithrandir. "I'll take care of informing Erestor of our new guests so arrangements can be made for their comfort. Is there anything else you may need from me?"

Elrond shook his head briefly while Mithrandir said, "If you can, find Bilbo and inform him of our visitors. He will be able to calm the other three down when they arrive. Other than that, do not linger over work but hurry to bed. You have accomplished much today with the ring wraiths and with Frodo."

Glorfindel bowed momentarily before swiftly exiting the room. He hadn't felt this tired in years, even after sparring with the twins or Estel for several hours. Not during the Last Alliance. Really the last time had been…

Gondolin.

And Glorfindel paused for a step, shutting the memories back into a little box in the darkest corner of his mind. Now was not the time to remember that. There was still work to be done.

* * *

He found Erestor in the library which really, considering Erestor's personality, was typical of the elf. The only elves who beat Erestor in a contest of who spent the most time reading were Elrond, a well-known master of lore, and Lindir, who liked to delve into different tomes for more materials for his musical compositions. He patted Erestor on the back before sitting down beside him.

"We have some incoming guests, Estel and three hobbits, who should be arriving within the hour. If you could arrange something..."

Erestor snapped the book he was reading shut. He eyed Glorfindel with suspicion. "You look terrible."

Glorfindel coughed, trying to suppress a laugh. "Facing the Nine can do that to an elf. I have one more errand before I'm off to bed, so please leave all comments about my appearance for tomorrow."

By the time he had finished speaking, Erestor had already moved away, mentally preparing a list of things that needed doing before Estel's arrival. Glorfindel suppressed a sigh. Erestor really needed to lighten up someday. But today was not going to be that day.

Focusing on his last task, Glorfindel sluggishly made his way to the Hall of Fire. He smiled when he had to smile, but for once he was trying to maintain the façade of dignified elven lord. It wouldn't do to pass out in the halls. He had noted on his way some wood elves and dwarves and discovered that not wanting to embarrass himself was a good motivator.

He found Bilbo by the fireplace, dozing over several pieces of paper filled with notes and lyrics. He knelt by the aging hobbit, gently shaking his body. "Bilbo," he called out softly.

The elderly hobbit startled, before recognizing both his location and company. "Glorfindel, have you come to help an old hobbit finish his song?"

Glorfindel smiled tenderly. "We have some guests arriving whom you may know. Awake and greet them. They have come through great peril, and seeing your face may bring them some measure of comfort."

He aided Bilbo down the halls to a bench that showed a clear view of the entrance. They waited for twenty minutes before they caught side of the travelers trudging up the path to the House of Elrond. The three little hobbits, upon recognizing Bilbo's face, ran to the old hobbit. They greeted him with loud voices filled with affection. Glorfindel left them to their reunion in favor of joining Estel.

Estel, unaffected by the reunion, asked Glorfindel with concern, "How is Frodo? You left before I could properly examine him."

Glorfindel led him away from the group of hobbits. "He's with your Ada right now. Mithrandir is also with them. If you wish to seek them out now, they are in the rooms near your Ada's office."

With amusement Estel pointed out, "I don't think Ada wants me anywhere near him until I've bathed and changed into more proper attire. And I suspect you should be off to bed yourself." With no small amount of worry, he asked, "Are you alright? I've never seen you fight like that before. And with Frodo's injury, it probably took a great amount of effort to help him so that he could reach Ada before fading."

Glorfindel placed a hand on Estel's shoulder. "Worry not for me. With a good night's rest, I'll be back to normal tomorrow. But you are right in that sleep is calling me. Find me tomorrow, and we can share news of what has happened since you left."

* * *

It was a couple of days before Elrond summoned Glorfindel to report what had happened. During the time before the meeting, Glorfindel had split his time between resting, eating, and visiting Frodo's room. He felt drawn to the little hobbit who had defied the Nine despite the great danger it posed to his well-being.

Though Elrond had a theory of why Frodo was not healing, he could not find any evidence of a shard within the wound. It was a waiting game in which they could only hope they found the shard before the shard could pierce Frodo's heart. Estel also visited the room regularly, oftentimes using _athelas_ combined with his innate healing ability to bring Frodo back from the edge while Elrond rested.

On occasion Glorfindel had spoken with Bilbo and Sam, but otherwise he had watched the happenings of the room from the doorway. He was on friendly terms with both hobbits for different reasons. He had spoken to Bilbo several times during Bilbo's various stays in Rivendell, and Glorfindel could not help but smile and respect the intelligent, kind hobbit. With Sam, the shared experience of their short journey together lifted Sam's anxiety about speaking with elves. Glorfindel tried his hardest to seem approachable, dimming down his presence to a light hum. Sam was slowly but surely growing on him.

He had also taken time to sit with Asfaloth who offered his own kind of silent comfort to Glorfindel. Of all his comrades, only Asfaloth could offer the kind of relief that Glorfindel would not refuse. There was no judgment nor memory within the horse to set off Glorfindel's temper.

After Glorfindel finally shared his report with Elrond, the only good outcome evident was that the Nine would be unable to regroup for a time. For that time, if not longer, the enemy would not dare breach Rivendell's borders.

Glorfindel patiently waited for Elrond to process the information before asking, "How is Frodo? Has he overcome his wounds?"

At this Elrond sighed. "I found the shard within his injury, but I was only able to remove it last night. If all proceeds well, he should be waking up today."

"And the twins? Have they returned from the patrols?" Glorfindel hadn't seen either of them since before he had left Rivendell. While he now knew that they couldn't have possibly encountered the Nine, it was unclear why they hadn't reported back till now.

Elrond read the concern off his face and reassured him. "I sent messages to the patrols the day you arrived, asking them to look for signs of the enemy amassing forces near our valley. It seems like for now, we will be left alone. As it is, Sauron will not learn the ring is here until the ring wraiths return to their master."

Glorfindel nodded with relief. "When will you be holding the Council?" With the number of dignitaries arriving near simultaneously, it was almost given.

"Tomorrow. As long as Frodo wakes up today, of course. His part in this story will need to be explained during the council as it is directly related to the fate of Middle Earth." Elrond looked older and anxious. "The ring. What I would have given to have had it destroyed after Sauron's fall. But now it falls to others to do what I could not."

Shaking his head, Glorfindel remarked, "There was nothing you could do. The only way would have been to kill Isildur, something none of us could or would have done. Leave these thoughts of the past, for regret will not aid us now. Right now focus on preparing the feast in Frodo's honor. If you're right and he awakens today, it will keep his mind of the suffering he experienced at the Witch King's hands."

Glorfindel departed the meeting deep in thought. There were so many aspects of this situation that begged for his attention. Could he do anything about the ring? Should he? He was well aware it was not his fate to carry the ring to whatever location the council ultimately decided. While he could accomplish much in Rivendell, none of his work within the valley would ever have any effect on Sauron simply because the scale was too small.

Did he want to find some way to directly contribute to Sauron's downfall? He could not answer that. If anything the Council meeting would give him some idea of what course of action he could take. Until then, it was useless to spend more time on that line of thought.

When evening fell on the valley, a feast was held in honor of Frodo Baggins. Having woken earlier in the day, Frodo and his companions were more than ready for the festivities at hand.

Glorfindel was still troubled by his earlier thoughts, but he hid his worries behind laughter and jokes. As he finished conversing with his table companion, he noted Frodo's entrance into the hall. He noted the awe on the hobbit's face, as Frodo stared at. in turn, Mithrandir, Glorfindel, and then Elrond. The awe was further magnified when Frodo caught sight of Arwen. Of course not many could withhold their wonder in the face of her beauty, but with the look on Frodo's face, Glorfindel had to hide a smile.

As the dinner wound down and the party moved into the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel found himself tracing the steps of the young hobbit. He couldn't understand what was tugging at his soul, and curiosity won over the dignified elven pride he rarely valued.

He got a full view of the reunion between Frodo and Bilbo. When they shared news of their hometown and Bilbo's travels, he delighted in their happiness and love. However he also perceived the shadow that temporarily overcame Bilbo when Frodo had reluctantly showed the ring on request.

Glorfindel was greatly troubled by the fleeting appearance of Bilbo's regret and Frodo's sadness. They had both overcome excessive hardship while carrying the enemy's ring. If there was anything he could do to help and honor their burden…

He noticed Estel entering the hall and pointedly looked at the two hobbits. Estel nodded before drawing near the hobbits. As Estel joined them, Glorfindel withdrew in favor of seeking out Mithrandir. He found the wizard alone, puffing his pipe in a corner of the hall.

As he sat beside Mithrandir, he pondered aloud, "The ring still holds sway over Bilbo. Even now it troubles him as the ring rests around Frodo's neck."

Mithrandir quietly smoked, lost in thought. Glorfindel made to stand back up when Mithrandir finally said, "He will never be rid of its influence. Even if the ring were to be destroyed, he will find no peace here."

"Destroyed?" Glorfindel raised his eyebrow. "I agree that that is the only solution, but how? The ring will corrupt any who carry it. What can the wise hope to accomplish against the ring's manipulations?" Glorfindel honestly wanted to know Mithrandir's perspective. If nothing else, his troubled mind may ease with the existence of a potential solution.

Mithrandir blinked owlishly at Glorfindel. "Hope, my friend, is still available to us. At the council tomorrow, the path will become much clearer. Though I fear the price will be too high." Mithrandir turned away, his eyes seeking the corner where Estel was talking to the hobbits. The wizard whispered, "Much too high."

Glorfindel would have loved to ease whatever burden Mithrandir himself was carrying but could only offer silent comfort and companionship. Their solemn mood was interrupted by the burst of song coming from the other side of the hall. Glorfindel smiled at the song about Eärendil, wondering if Elrond was frowning somewhere else in the hall. Bilbo was never one to consider whether his cheek would be well-received or not by the elves, and Glorfindel loved it when Bilbo's songs offended some elves' sensibilities, Elrond included.

He shared an amused glance with Mithrandir before departing from the hall. The feast and song had done much to improve his previous bad mood; while his mind still wandered from time to time back to Gondolin, he was overall doing a good job at suppressing his bad mood. He could only hope the next day wouldn't bring it back. However he knew that would not be the case. News of Sauron and his plans just naturally soured Glorfindel's days. Maybe he could convince Bilbo to write another song…

* * *

Thank you for reading! Wish me luck on finishing 50k by the deadline ;)

Thank you for all the reviews! It encourages me to write more every day : )

RenoOfTheTroika


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning found Glorfindel in the stables, grooming and feeding Asfaloth. Lately he felt almost compelled to spend all his free time with his horse, and he wasn't motivated to fight that urge. He welcomed it instead for it signaled that something was coming. He was certain it wasn't Asfaloth's death because that would be long time coming unless battle took his horse from him. Instead he felt they would be, for whatever reason, separated for a rather long period of time. So he stifled whatever duty he felt to report straight to Elrond in favor of time with his horse.

As he groomed Asfaloth, he heard the entrance of two elves into the stables. Their loud voices and joking atmosphere brought a smile his face, though Glorfindel quickly hid it in favor of raising an eyebrow at Elrohir and Elladan. "And where have you two been?"

They met his gaze with only slightly guilty looks coupled with mischief. "We may have let the hobbits know that the story you told them was about Estel. He doesn't know that yet, but we're going to hide out here until the council starts."

"What makes you think I won't tell him where you are? After all it would likely distract him over getting revenge against me in favor of revenge against you two." Glorfindel wasn't particularly afraid of Estel's ire, and it was usually directed at his foster brothers' pranks.

The twins piped up, "You're the one that told the story."

"Ah," Glorfindel smiled. "But I did that to help keep the hobbits' morale up. You two are the ones who revealed the protagonist's identity." Remembering the previous night, he noted, "You two and Estel were together for a long time last night. He was absent long enough that messengers were sent for him."

Exchanging a glance with his twin, Elladan said, "We followed the trails of the Nine to make sure they had left the region. Other than that, we were discussing some kind of strategic coordination between the border patrols and the Dúnadan to monitor a larger area around the valley. We can't be too careful with the ring here in Rivendell. We'll probably discuss it during the council today."

Nodding, Glorfindel returned his attention to Asfaloth, who returned his glance with a pointed look. Glorfindel retrieved an apple from his pocket and fed the horse. Asfaloth then turned away to rest within the stall. As he turned back to leave, he noticed the twins were still there, staring at him intently.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked lightly, pretending their stares were not bothering him.

"That's what we wanted to ask you. Ada says you've been avoiding him lately," Elrohir stated, while trying to push his brother in front of him.

Elladan scowled at Elrohir before saying, "Erestor said you came back exhausted from the mission, which really is no surprise considering who you were up against. But you look different somehow."

Mildly Glorfindel replied, "Seeing an old enemy can do that to you. Otherwise I'm fine. Nothing that those two should be worrying about. And really, they should be old enough to discuss this with me instead of sending the two of you."

Laughing, Elrohir said, "Would you really want Erestor discussing this with you? He would probably start examining your history out loud to you to find the reason. Both of them would assume, like so many times before, that you're still stuck on your previous life. In comparison, the two of us would blame your mood on bad food or company. Which would you prefer?"

Glorfindel hid his wince at the mention of his previous life. Funny that Erestor and Elrond had been wrong so many times before, but this time they would actually come to the right assumption. Of course in contrast the twins wouldn't draw that conclusion because they didn't know how much he did dwell on his past. "As I said before, I'm fine. Now," he glanced outside the stables. "It's almost time for the council. All three of us will hear it from your Ada if we arrive late."

He herded them out of the stable after a small wave at Asfaloth. As they hurried towards the location of the event, they could hear a single bell ringing in the distance. They all simultaneously groaned; that was the warning bell for the council.

They rushed into the porch where the meeting was being held. As they sat down, Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo arrived. Glorfindel was pleased to note that Frodo was looking even better than the previous night. As Frodo looked over to where they were sitting, Glorfindel gave him a nod and a smile. It was returned with a small shy one, but it was an improvement from the distant respect that Frodo had directed at him before.

As Elrond introduced Frodo to the various members of the council, Glorfindel studied the man introduced as Boromir, a man from the South. The way he moved and carried himself, this Boromir held a position of high command in the South, probably from Gondor as the horsemen from Rohan had a different feel about them. The man's eyes were filled with curiosity and suspicion; as of yet Boromir could only suspect why this council was gathered. While Glorfindel held men in high regard because of Estel and Elendil, Boromir reminded Glorfindel a little of Isildur. Strong and dignified but easily swayed by evil whispers; there was no doubt in Glorfindel's mind that the ring was already secretly murmuring to each council member present. They wouldn't understand what it was, though, until Elrond revealed the true reason behind the council.

What he did not note as he studied the man and the council was the glance and gestures exchanged between Elrond and his sons.

The information the dwarves shared was surprising to say the least. The enemy had eyes everywhere if he knew of Bilbo's involvement in the recovery of Erebor. Glorfindel was not surprised, though, by the loyalty the dwarves had shown to Bilbo by not sharing anything with the enemy's messenger. Elves in Rivendell tended to be much more respectful of dwarves than those who dwelled in Lothlórien or Mirkwood. He felt a little irritation on behalf of the dwarves when one of the representatives of Mirkwood showed visible surprise at the show of loyalty. One of the dwarves noted the derision and hid their own anger. Glorfindel was thankful none of the hotheads in either party noticed the exchange.

When Elrond mentioned the fact his sire had been born in Gondolin, Glorfindel remembered the face of a young elven child being carried away by his parents. That had been the last time he had seen Eärendil, and now he was serving that child's son. He forced his attention back onto Elrond's tale, ignoring the flash of black fire in his memory.

* * *

He sat quietly as Elrond finished his tale and Boromir began his own. He watched as Estel revealed himself as Isildur's heir to the council, a little bit of pride taking root in his heart. Then annoyance at Boromir's dismissal of Estel. If not for Bilbo's intervention, Glorfindel would have spoken up. All in all, Glorfindel concluded the council was just plain depressing.

Bilbo's tale sparked some interest, as much of it Glorfindel was hearing for the first time. How the ring had fallen into Bilbo's possession and consequently into Frodo's hands, neither the enemy nor his ring would have been able to predict what had happened. Glorfindel was inclined to believe Ilúvatar had intervened in the ring's fate because of any race that could have picked up the ring, these two hobbits were the least likely to desire power and fall quickly under the ring's power.

The news of Saruman's betrayal was also something he had not heard before. If anything, it lent to Elrond's belief that Glorfindel had been avoiding him. He snuck a glance at Elrond and found the elf lord staring right back at him. Glorfindel knew he would be summoned after this meeting ended; intentional or not, Elrond would not let him get away with his irregular actions. He quickly looked back at Mithrandir who was also gazing at him knowingly as he continued his story. Hoping he would not be double teamed later, he focused back onto the meeting.

As Elrond, Mithrandir, and Erestor discussed the merits of involving Tom Bombadil, Glorfindel pointed out, "That would only delay the inevitable. Hiding it anywhere in Middle Earth, it would only be a matter of time before Sauron focused the power of his forces on that one location. And no place would be able to bear the brunt of Sauron's strongest. The only two options left to us are to send it to the Blessed Realm or to destroy it."

It was sad how everyone, including Glorfindel himself, wanted to ignore the one real solution. As they threw out various possibilities, it became clearer and clearer that there was only one recourse.

Elrond broke the stalemate by saying, "There is only one path before us, one that the enemy will not foresee. Hope can only be found in the face of peril. The ring must be sent to the fire from which it was created, Orodruin, known as Mount Doom by the common tongue."

Silence. The first to disrupt the silence, Boromir, was of the mind that the ring could be used. Glóin asked about the three rings of the elves. Slowly but surely, it became apparent the council was trying to put off thinking about the solution.

Well, until Bilbo showed his hobbit courage. Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged an amused glance; it could not be Bilbo, but he had volunteered before elves, dwarves, or men. So much for their courage.

It was Frodo, though, who finally volunteered. Glorfindel felt grief that this little one who had already experienced so much pain in so short a time would once more walk into danger, head held high against the evil of Mordor. A pained smile crossed his face when Sam jumped up and out of hiding to undertake this burden with his master.

The question became who would journey with these two brave hobbits, and Glorfindel felt something tug at him once more. One by one, in the face of Frodo and Sam's courage, Mithrandir, Estel, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Glóin, and Boromir of Gondor stepped forward. Glorfindel saw Frodo's shoulders relax as one by one they pledged themselves to the mission. The little hobbits, Pippin and Merry, came running out of another hiding spot, stubbornly committing themselves to the quest. It was as Elrond was about to confirm the fellowship that Glorfindel felt something push him forward. The shocked faces of Elrond, Mithrandir, and Estel met his own shocked face as he offered his services to the quest.

He stared at the door in front him, contemplating the relative merits between knocking on it now versus making a run for it. However as the occupants of the room were probably well aware he was outside the door, it would only hurt his pride if he ran for it now.

Taking a deep breath, Glorfindel knocked on the door before entering. Only Elrond was in the room, for which Glorfindel sighed in relief. If he had to face Erestor and Mithrandir too, he wouldn't have been able to handle the over analysis and riddles respectively. He took a seat next to Rivendell's lord, forcing every muscle in his body to relax.

Elrond poured out two glasses of elven wine, handing one glass to Glorfindel. Elrond mildly stated, "I wasn't aware you were thinking of leaving with Estel."

Glorfindel shook his head. "I hadn't known either. I could almost swear Ilúvatar pushed me forward or maybe one of Manwë's messengers." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "The last time I felt anything remotely like this was when I was covering Tuor and Idril's retreat from Gondolin." Falling silent, he stared at the glass of wine in his hands.

Carefully considering his words, Elrond said, "I hope you're not being directed to your death again. I would not like to lose a precious advisor in this endeavor."

While the statement would normally have Glorfindel laughing, he pointed out, "You'll lose more than one advisor or friend if Sauron is victorious. If I'm needed to aid the quest, I will gladly go." Glorfindel took a sip of the wine before he confessed, "When I look at Estel and Frodo, I remember your sire. I don't know if that is just my memories overwhelming me or if Ilúvatar wants me to watch over the two of them. All I can do is follow my senses and see where they lead me."

Elrond gripped Glorfindel's free hand. "Then I will trust you to watch over my foster son and the ring bearer. They will decide the course of the future with their actions. If you're there to guide them, I do not doubt that they will not stray." The rest of the evening thus passed in companionable conversation.

* * *

Though decisions about the quest had been made rather quickly, the act of actually setting out took much longer. First patrols had to be sent out to monitor the surrounding areas for enemy activity. With the patrols went Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir. They were incredibly familiar with Rivendell's borders and enemy movements that they knew what to look for.

In the meantime, Glorfindel encouraged the hobbits to work on their self-defense. While they would not be counted on in small skirmishes, if the enemy surrounded them in large numbers, the fellowship would need all the help they could get. Their number, ten, valued secrecy over strength. Yes, they had many hardy free folk who had experienced war on their home fronts, but they would have to be stealthy and avoid larger forces.

Glorfindel also spent much of his time with Asfaloth. Their road, Glorfindel felt, was not one for Asfaloth to take. He couldn't explain why; after all, they were taking the pony from Bree with them to help carry baggage. Asfaloth had much more experience and stamina than the pony, but it was not Asfaloth's fate to accompany Glorfindel this time.

The night before departure, Glorfindel sought out Elladan and Elrohir. He had already spoken with Erestor and Elrond earlier in the day and felt like sharing advice with his young comrades. Maybe not advice, but he was wary about leaving without last words. With war, it was never certain if and when one would meet with their comrades again.

"Any plans after the fellowship's departure?" he asked with curiosity, after finding them in a secluded corner in the Hall of Fire.

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. "If Ada knows anything, he isn't telling us. Arwen has been even more mysterious, hiding away at odd hours of the day to complete some project. As far as we can tell, we'll be back to the normal schedule of patrols after your leave."

Glorfindel pondered Elrohir's response. "I do not feel that you will stay in Rivendell for very long. You will have your own parts to play ere this battle against Sauron ends. Your Ada will inform you when and where you will need to be, but I wouldn't be surprised if you departed Rivendell within the next two months. Keep alert and do not underestimate your enemies."

Elladan laughed at the words of concern. "Do not worry for us. You're the one headed right into the enemy's lair. And those little ones, Merry and Pippin, are the antithesis of secrecy and stealth. You will have much more on your hands than battle when traveling with them. Plus the man from Gondor." They all frowned at the mention for various reasons. "He is an honorable man, no doubt of that. But he showed a little too much interest in using the ring to save Gondor."

Sighing, Glorfindel replied, "We will have to both trust to his honor and watch our backs. I do not think he will intentionally betray us, but every step closer to the enemy will bring more power to the ring. Be assured, I will be watching him and the others. The ring may not sway them, but it can sow further discord where conflict already exists. Though I will skin Legolas if he starts anything himself."

The twins shared mischievous looks. "Now would that be before or after you leave Rivendell? Because we could have sworn Legolas and Gimli, Glóin's son, have already started several spats since the council meeting."

Glorfindel felt his head ache at the thought. If those two, who could easily avoid each other in Rivendell, were already arguing, what hope did the company have that there wouldn't be a continuous stream of arguments because of constant close proximity?

* * *

Glorfindel watched from the shadows as they waited for Mithrandir. They had already bid the others farewell in the Hall of Fire. Elrond had advised them to leave at dusk and to travel in the cover of darkness as often as possible. The purpose was to keep their departure a secret for a time, and none could argue with that logic.

Bilbo was seated in blankets next to Frodo, sharing some last pieces of advice and cheer for the journey ahead. Estel was silent and lost in thought; this departure signaled the beginning of Estel's destiny, which was a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Glorfindel himself had already bid Elrond and Asfaloth quiet and personal farewells. After residing in Rivendell with Elrond for several centuries, it was almost unreal to travel from his side for this quest. Leaving Asfaloth behind was just as painful. He could only hope he adapted to his circumstances quickly. Thankfully he had familiar faces like Estel and Mithrandir to ease him back into this lifestyle.

Finally Mithrandir and Elrond arrived, signaling the time of their departure. Each of them bid their host farewell one last time before making their way away from the Last Homely House. Crossing the bridge that led to the path outside the valley, they all stole one quick glance back at the House of Elrond Half-elven. It would be a long time before any of them would see it again, if they survived.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Finally finished my 50K though I'm still a long way from completing this story. But now I should be able to make more regular updates. Please review if you have the time.

RenoOfTheTroika


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope my story lives up to your expectations. I've written up to Ch 17, but I'll probably post slowly as I write up more chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

They turned south from Rivendell, holding their course west of the mountains for several days. Every step away from Rivendell lessened the tug on Glorfindel's body but concurrently increased his mental discomfort. He didn't not like being away from the only home he had known for centuries. And the fact of the matter was if they did succeed in their quest to destroy the ring, there was no guarantee the elven rings would continue to function. If that were the case, Rivendell would fade. Lothlórien would fade. All that was familiar and comforting to Glorfindel would not be there when he returned. It was something he had innately known but had not considered until he had already left, and the realization brought him great sorrow.

For the first couple of days Glorfindel traveled quietly, only conversing with Estel and Mithrandir. He was friendly with the hobbits, Frodo and Sam especially, but otherwise avoided the rest of the fellowship. He had been correct in predicting the increased spats between Legolas and Gimli. What he had not been prepared for was Boromir.

As they set up camp on the fourth day, the fellowship sat in a circle around what would have made a lovely fire if the need for secrecy wasn't absolute. The cold food and the atmosphere was finally getting to the youngest, Pippin, who for whatever reason asked, "Why did the ring wraiths run from you when we reached the Ford? I had utterly forgotten, but I would love to hear a good story right now."

Boromir sat up quickly at the statement within the question. "Those blasted ring wraiths ran from you? What power could you bear that would invite such a response?"

Glorfindel felt the urge to snap at the two. If Estel hadn't given him a look after sensing the elf lord's mood, Glorfindel would have done just that. Snap. But he reigned it in, recognizing that as his moodiness was unrelated to Pippin and Boromir, he could not consequently take it out on them. So he sighed and responded, "It is not a power that I exclusively have. Any elf that has lived for a time in the Blessed Realm has power over things that can be seen or unseen." He fell quiet, praying that was the end of it.

But no. Pippin was not Pippin if he did not expand on his curiosity. "Then how come you couldn't just beat them?"

Estel said for Glorfindel, "The ring wraiths cannot be defeated like that. Their existence is tied to the ring. As long as it exists, the ring wraiths can only be deterred, not defeated. In that sense we are lucky that an elven lord as mighty as Glorfindel chose to join us."

Glorfindel felt that Estel was pushing it just a little, but let it slide. After all it was in his defense, and Estel was his closest comrade among the fellowship.

"Are you the same Glorfindel that killed a… Balhog, was it?" The question Pippin asked was forgotten quickly in the face of Merry's inquiry. Glorfindel wanted to yell, show his extreme discomfort at being reminded of what he had been ignoring for centuries. He reigned it in the face of Merry's innocent face, but he could not figure out what to say.

The much needed interruption came in Mithrandir's gruff voice. "Get some sleep. We've come a far distance, but we have a much longer journey ahead." With that, the company dispersed, choosing appropriate shrubbery under which they could hide and sleep. Glorfindel himself had first which and settled himself in a nearby tree. It would be much easier to hide from and watch out for incoming threats.

Ignoring the earlier inquisition, Glorfindel focused on other points worth introspection. He still didn't like the way Boromir had looked at him. He had seen hope and desperation warring in the man's eyes, as if Glorfindel held the secrets to keeping Gondor safe. It would not be kind to let that false hope foster in the man, but Glorfindel did not feel particularly happy about crushing it either. He could not see where his path would lead him, but he had the strange feeling his destination was not Orodruin.

More puzzling and troubling was the distant feeling from the mountains. He was not yet close enough to properly assess the feeling, but it left a growing pit in his stomach. Whatever surprise awaited them on their course, he knew he wouldn't like it. He had never used the path through Caradhras when traveling to Lothlórien. More convenient had been the path Thorin's company had taken when they had made their way to Erebor. Maybe if he had travelled through Caradhras before, he wouldn't have been so troubled by the journey he was undertaking now. Elrond and Erestor would surely be laughing now if they knew his thoughts; they had always recommended this journey, but Glorfindel never felt comfortable going south, west of the Misty Mountains. He had never had a good reason why, and his comrades loved to tease him about it. Even Estel in the past few days had glanced at Glorfindel knowingly.

He gave himself a mental slap on the head. Asfaloth would have already done so if they had been traveling together. So he would have to take on the responsibility of knowing when he was being an insufferable elf lord and change his attitude. Maybe if he had been more involved in the last couple of days, the fellowship would be a little more cohesive. Maybe not, but he was determined to at least try before the week was out. His self-induced isolation had done him little good, and he would have to put in the extra effort to reach out to both the disgruntled members and the ones who had previously tried to speak to Glorfindel. Well, even if it didn't succeed, he knew Asfaloth would have approved (he would ignore whatever Elrond or Erestor would have said in this situation).

* * *

He started his late efforts with Estel. Dear Estel who had tried to speak with him regularly and defended Glorfindel against Pippin's interrogation.

As they started out the evening of his revelation, he drew apace with Estel. Glorfindel quietly said, "Thank you for your patience. I know I have not been… sociable as of late, but I appreciate the efforts you made on my behalf."

Estel grinned at him. Luckily they were at the end of the line, or the younger hobbits would have clamored all over to hear the conversation. "I don't suppose you would be willing to repeat that in front of the twins when we see them again. Or maybe in front of Ada or Erestor."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Those words are solely for your ears. Please think carefully before trying to repeat this to them because then I will never hear the end of it. You know that as well as I do." The smile he gave Estel was genuine, and Glorfindel recognized the relief in Estel's eyes because of it. "Well, what say we do something about the elf and the dwarf?"

A snort escaped Estel, which drew the attention of Sam in front of them. Glorfindel waved at Sam to come closer before whispering with a conspiratorial tone, "How would you like to help us plan for a mission of grave importance?" When Sam hesitantly nodded, Glorfindel continued, "I fear Legolas and Gimli have been shaming their respective races with their attitudes. Any suggestions?"

Estel was flat out amused, but Glorfindel could not bring himself to care about being a dignified elf lord. Elf lords could have fun too, after all.

Sam, though, was the real surprise. After admitting to being part of a conspiracy whose purpose was to follow Frodo, he recommended the inclusion of Merry, whose planning skills were exceptional, and Frodo who was also remarkably imaginative with solutions. Soon what had been a joking comment transformed into a well thought out plan with clear goals to accomplish. With the addition of the sneakiest hobbit, Pippin, they were ready to go. Gimli and Legolas would not know what hit them. And it accomplished one more goal that only Estel had been looking for: Glorfindel completely forgot his bad mood and worried feelings.

* * *

Okay, so their plans had not succeeded at all. They had underestimated the stubbornness of elves and dwarves. Plan A had involved subtly pointing out the good traits of one in the presence of the other. Legolas and Gimli were not phased, presenting an expressionless face or a grimace respectively. The second plan involved a little more finesse; every time there was a need for two people to accomplish some duty, the hobbits used several little methods to put Legolas and Gimli together. Whether it be agreeing to do a chore with them and then backing out, or faking illness and offering pathetic faces begging for aide. Gimli and Legolas, like the other members of the fellowship, could not bear to deny the hobbits anything. However no matter how hard they tried, the elf and the dwarf continued their quarrels.

The positive result: Glorfindel participated and conversed with more of the fellowship every day. He started sharing comments on their course with Gandalf, offering Gimli little bits of embarrassing stories about Legolas, calming Legolas down with well-placed comments, and offering good cheer to the hobbits. Estel watched the whole affair with laughter, but he also offered support and comfort when he sensed Glorfindel's bad mood coming back.

The only member where there had been little progress was with Boromir. Glorfindel felt that was his own fault more than Boromir's; he just couldn't shake the feeling that Boromir would be the first to fall to the ring's manipulations and therefore wanted to be prepared. Unfortunately that kind of attitude rarely induced positive meaningful relationships.

A fortnight after their departure from Rivendell, they reached the borders of Eregion, known as Hollin by the race of men. Glorfindel took a deep breath while trying to reconcile the image in front of him with his memories.

Estel, who had been watching Glorfindel, asked, "Is it very different?"

Glorfindel gave Estel a wry smile. "Actually I came after the destruction of Eregion, but I heard the stories. Many elves grieved the loss of this realm and remembered Celebrimbor fondly. If not for Sauron…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Many things ended because of Sauron. If we succeed, it may be the fate of Rivendell and Lothlórien to suffer the same ending as Eregion. The land remembers the elves, but it no longer has that…" here Glorfindel struggled with his words. "Timelessness and sense of peace."

They were quiet for a moment, both thinking about Rivendell and the changes it would undergo if the ring was destroyed. They were so deep in their thoughts that it took a sharp slap on their heads to bring them out of it.

Disproval practically oozed off of Mithrandir. Glorfindel hadn't felt like an elfling for ages, literally. He gave a nervous smile but couldn't even get a word out. Estel wasn't doing any better. Briefly Glorfindel wondered if he was a bad influence. Maybe he should start calling Estel Aragorn in his head, just so he would stop treating the man like the young child he had helped Elrond raise. Or maybe not.

Mithrandir sharply reproached them. "Do not feel sorrow for the future when it may color your resolve. All things must pass, and that may involve the elves as well. However that is neither here nor there. Let the Valar worry about that, and you worry about now."

Glorfindel and Estel both mumbled quick apologies before scattering. Glorfindel may have felt old and wise in the face of his companions, but Mithrandir was on a whole different level.

They decided to stay in Hollin for a day longer to rest in preparation for the journey over Caradhras. Glorfindel himself hadn't traveled through Hollin in a long time, but the air was changed in a way he could not recognize.

Leave it the ranger to spot what he could not. Estel was tense, and he shared his observations for his companions benefit. "There is something different about Hollin. Where there were natural sounds of many creatures dwelling here, all is silent. The ground does not echo their movements."

Mithrandir gazed at Estel with curiosity. "Why do you think they're silent? Is it because they have never seen the likes of hobbits before?"

Estel shook his head. "No, there is a sense of watchfulness whose motive is not our benefit. There is also a sense of dread which is not native to Hollin."

Glorfindel piped up, "And that's why you travel with a ranger like Aragorn. He knows these lands like the back of his hand, and can spot danger here before it comes. It would be best if we heed his warning, for I feel it also in my mind that the enemy is watching for signs of us here." Whether he believed that enemy was Sauron or Saruman, Glorfindel didn't say.

Estel's worries proved to be true when a regiment of black crows passed overhead as the company was resting. Glorfindel had awoken to Estel's troubled voice as he revealed the sighting to Mithrandir. If they were crebain, as Mithrandir believed, than there was no doubt Saruman was involved in watching every passage across the mountains.

* * *

Caradhras. Definitely not the most pleasant mountain to pass over. If it weren't for the fact that the Misty Mountains were practically swarming with orcs and goblins, Glorfindel would have suggested his usual route to Lothlórien instead. Unfortunately the ring's presence seemed to call trouble, and crossing the mountains there would have just been asking for it.

Hobbits were definitely not built for mountains like Caradhras. The cold wind was like icy fingers, trying to steal any sliver of warmth away. Glorfindel often tried to keep himself between the little ones and the wind, but it was a hopeless effort to begin with. The wind wasn't just coming from one direction but from several. If they had any doubts Caradhras didn't want them to succeed in traveling over the mountain, those doubts were well and truly gone.

The smallest of them, Pippin, was probably suffering the most. All doubts of Boromir vanished as Glorfindel watched the care and affection Boromir's actions revealed; the man was spending a significant amount of time checking up on Pippin and Merry, checking that they were not frostbitten or in any kind of pain. Estel was just as diligent with Frodo and Sam, and between the two men, the conditions of the hobbits were always well known and treated seriously.

It was Glorfindel who snapped first at Mithrandir, despite his own belief that Boromir would beat him to it. "The little ones will die long before we reach the peak. It was folly to choose this path." Glorfindel followed Mithrandir's glance to Estel, and he realized this wasn't Mithrandir's recommended course of action. It made him feel all the more guilty that he had sunk into his bad mood so deeply that he hadn't involved himself in the important conversations regarding their course with Estel and Mithrandir.

Boromir yelled over the wind, "The Halflings cannot endure this much longer. We must take the Gap of Rohan. We will find friends there."

Shaking his head, Estel pointed out, "It takes us too close to Saruman. He is watching the Gap carefully." Glorfindel couldn't help but feel Saruman was aware of their passage through Caradhras. They needed to turn back before Saruman invoked his powers.

Gimli gave a loud cough before suggesting, "Why do we not consider the Mines of Moria? My cousin Balin would be there to give us a warm welcome."

The shudder that ran through Glorfindel's body had nothing to do with the cold. He shared a look with Estel. No one had heard from Balin in years; there stood little chance the dwarves' colony was functioning in the mines. However Mithrandir was nodding at Gimli's suggestion, and Glorfindel had no doubt that that was Mithrandir's original plan of action.

Mithrandir however did not decisively resolve the question. Instead he said, "Let Frodo decide. As the ring bearer, he has the right to choose when we are divided."

And of course Frodo, who had the utmost faith in Mithrandir, chose the Mines of Moria. As Boromir and Estel created a path for the hobbits to take down the mountain, Glorfindel addressed Frodo. "Do you really believe the mines are the best path for the fellowship?"

Frodo took a minute to consider his answer before replying, "We would not have lasted if we had continued up the mountain. The Gap of Rohan is no longer an option because of Saruman. Really Moria was the only option left to us." And Glorfindel could not argue with this logic; it was completely sound. That did not stop the bad feeling he had ignored since they had entered Hollin from growing.

* * *

In the end, they really didn't have a choice. As Glorfindel covered their retreat away from the site of the warg attack, howls filled the air. They rushed away, towards the Walls of Moria which opened to Moria through the Dimrill Gate.

As Mithrandir pointed out the relevant landmarks to the company, Glorfindel felt a shiver run down his spine. The closer they moved to the gate, the more fear tried to control his moments. Glorfindel pushed his anxiety down in the face of Moria in favor of the second presence he felt in the Sirannon, the lake that stood silent by the gate.

The Dimrill Gate in the shine of the moonlight was a site to behold. The elvish characters of the West covered the arch, and Glorfindel took the moment to admire the craftsmanship of the elves and dwarves. The perfect example of what friendship between the two races could produce.

When Boromir attempted to throw a rock into the lake, Glorfindel stayed his hand. "Something rests in the water. It would be better not to awaken it." The others looked at the lake anxiously, Merry in particular who had almost followed Boromir's example.

The presence in the lake shifted, and Glorfindel feared he may have warned the company a bit too late. However nothing happened, and soon the fellowship's attention returned to Mithrandir's guessing game.

When Sam was informed he had to leave Bill behind, Glorfindel felt his sorrow resounding in his own heart. He helped unload the pony and whispered into the pony's ear, weaving a thread of his power within the words. Pulling back, he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "He will find Asfaloth in Rivendell, have no fear. He will be much safer than we will be in the mines."

Sam smiled gratefully, and Glorfindel ruffled his hair, affection in every movement. These hobbits were really burrowing themselves in his heart.

"_Mellon_." The moment the word left Mithrandir's mouth, the gate swung open, revealing the utter darkness that was Moria. In the same instant that Mithrandir stepped into Moria, the presence in the lake violently attacked.

"Frodo!" Several concerned voices shouted, Glorfindel included. Sam held onto Frodo tightly while Glorfindel, who had strayed close to Frodo, drew his sword and hacked at the tentacle wrapped tightly around Frodo's ankle.

Mithrandir yelled, "Into the mines!" and the rest of the fellowship dashed in behind him. The watcher in the lake tried to follow, grabbing the doors with many of its grasping tentacles. However the gates could not take the stress and crumbled behind them.

They were trapped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time : )**

**RenoOfTheTroika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**A/N: Thank you to all the encouraging reviews. **

**Chapter 6**

Glorfindel felt like he was choking on the darkness that surrounded the fellowship. And he couldn't understand why. It was so murky, so foul, and so… familiar. A hand brushed his arm, and he tightly clasped it, aware of the gasp it elicited. "Just for a moment," he murmured. It was only as he held the warm hand in his that Glorfindel realized he was trembling. He stilled his body, trying to relax and breathe calmly. The effort was enormous on his part; the memory of smoke and fire clouded his senses, and he refused to put a name to it. He forced the memory, the sense of darkness, and the feelings back into the recesses of his mind.

As he opened his eyes, he heard Mithrandir whisper a word, and slowly a white light emitted from the wizard's staff. Glorfindel released the warm hand he had been gripping tightly, and a worried Frodo pulled his hand back to his side. Estel and Legolas were also looking concerned, and Glorfindel attempted to give them a reassuring smile, which felt more like a grimace.

"Well," Mithrandir said, attempting to chase the darkness away with words. "There is no going back now. I'm truly sorry that the beauty of the Walls of Moria was destroyed, but now we must look for our path to the other side."

"What was that thing?" Frodo asked, bewildered by the turn of events.

Glorfindel replied, "That, Frodo, was something of the ancient world that has not been seen in ages. Though we did not intentionally disturb it, the ring called to it, and it awoke." The fellowship was silent, pondering on this turn of events. If the ring was actively interfering with their quest, the mission was going to be that much harder to complete. With the darkness of Moria closing in, each of them doubted getting to the other side of Moria without something else going wrong.

Boromir asked, "Who will lead us through this darkness?"

"I will, with Gimli by my side," Mithrandir said. "Do not forget, I have traveled through the mines before. While my memory may be a little spotty, I have no doubts I can lead us to the other side. Follow me."

Through the deeps of Moria they walked. The path was long and winding, and when they finally reached the top of the first set of stairs, they paused.

"Let us take a break for a meal," Frodo suggested. "It will certainly help our moods."

The general consensus was to take a break, though Glorfindel and Legolas were both anxious to move on. As they sat down for a cold meal, Glorfindel found himself wedged between Estel and Frodo. The others were involved in their own conversations or silence and did not pay attention to the arrangement.

"What happened?" Estel asked quietly. "I could almost hear you freeze in terror which is most unlike you."

If Glorfindel wanted to play dignified elf lord, he would have sniffed and ignored Estel's questions. However the concern in his friend's voice kept him from becoming defensive. He struggled to explain, "This darkness that surrounds us… I can feel it strangling me. There is something about it that is… familiar? I do not really comprehend it myself, but I am nervous by my response to it. There is a great evil within Moria."

"Do you know what it is?"

Frodo's worried expression brought a gentle smile to Glorfindel's face. Hobbits really were amazing creatures, and Glorfindel was starting to appreciate the presence of four of them, even Merry and Pippin. "Do I know what it is?" Glorfindel slowly repeated the words. "I both know and don't know. My memory is elusive on the subject yet…" Glorfindel looked into Frodo's eyes and chose honesty in the face of the hobbit's concern. "I don't want to remember either. I can only pray to the Valar that we do not encounter it."

It was difficult admitting his cowardice to these two wonderfully brave beings, but all his wisdom and courage combined wasn't helping him cope with the darkness. All he could do was take one step at a time until they left this evil place.

He accepted food from Estel with a word of thanks. He took a quick glance at Legolas before whispering to Estel, "Rather than me, you should check in on Legolas. He has been just as uneasy, and unlike myself, he will understand this darkness even less. Don't worry," he said, before Estel could interrupt. "Frodo will sit with me." A nod from Frodo confirmed that statement, and Estel swiftly but quietly moved to Legolas, forcing him to sit down and eat.

Glorfindel turned his full attention on Frodo as well as Sam, who had appeared after their quiet conversation ended. "Well," he smiled at the two hobbits, "what would you two like to converse about? I fear you're stuck with me until Estel returns."

Sam, after noting that Frodo was waiting on him, spoke up quickly, "Er- I was a wondering, Mr. Glorfindel, if you don't minds me askin', but why do ya call Strider Estel? I could never really find someone who coulda told me in Rivendell."

If Glorfindel had been up to it, he would have hugged the little hobbit with gratitude. Unlike Merry and Pippin, Sam chose nice light subjects to discuss, and Glorfindel would be glad to oblige his curiosity. "I know Elladan and Elrohir informed you all that Estel was the main character of the story I told you. The truth was the enemy was searching for any heir of Isildur who could threaten his power. Therefore we had to keep Estel's existence secret. Therefore the child Aragorn, son of Arathorn, died from illness at age 2, according to rumors we spread. At the same time Lord Elrond adopted and raised a little child who he named Estel, which means hope in elvish. For he is our hope, and he will lead us to victory given the chance." The little summary did not include all the pranks or the scares they had during Estel's childhood. Glorfindel would let those stories remain untold until they encountered a much darker hour and needed more comfort.

Frodo, though, had a question in his eyes which he finally voiced. "Then you also raised Aragorn?"

"Hmmm," Glorfindel thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say raised. Estel was my little friend that I granted favors and helped plan pranks for. Maybe I could say I was like an uncle, but I generally avoided defining our relationship." Glorfindel could read Sam's confusion, but Frodo looked entirely too enlightened for Glorfindel to feel comfortable. So he changed the subject. "You were raised by Bilbo?"

This thankfully distracted Frodo, who responded, "I did not live with Bilbo until I was twenty-one. My parents passed away when I was young, and I lived with Merry's parents until Bilbo took me in as his heir." Smiling fondly, Frodo revealed, "In the twelve years together, he taught me everything I could ever want to know about the history of Middle Earth, the elves, and different elvish tongues."

Sam nodded at Frodo's account, adding, "Mr. Bilbo was always a going on about what us little hobbits shoulda know. M' Gaffer didn't think us lower class should try to learn such fine things as reading. But Mr. Bilbo pushed and pushed for it, until my Gaffer let me go."

The more Glorfindel learned about Bilbo, the fonder his heart became at thoughts of the aged hobbit. Just like the two in front of him, Glorfindel had great love and respect for Bilbo. That wasn't likely to change even after Bilbo's passing in the future, hopefully in the far far future.

* * *

As they picked up and set off once more, the darkness grew darker and heavier to Glorfindel's mind. Several times he stumbled, almost drunk as an effect of the gloom, and it was usually Estel or Frodo who helped him catch his balance and move on. When their path fell alongside a wall, Glorfindel used it to support himself, one step at a time. Too often, though, they were walking through areas with unsound architecture. Debris everywhere, cracks through parts of the ground, everything seemed to be working against Glorfindel and his ability to move without assistance.

Legolas was similarly affected, though it manifested in claustrophobia for the younger elf. He was stiff, constantly wary of every little sound made, even though most of it was being made by his mortal companions. He was close to snapping, and Glorfindel could only be thankful that Gimli was too distracted by his own thoughts to mind Legolas. Clearly the separation from the trees and stars for an extended period of time was taking its toll.

Finally Estel exasperatedly forced a halt. The man, to Glorfindel's eyes, was constantly filled with worry for his comrades; however the two elves did not want that kind of help. The whole company was exhausted, but as they stopped, the two elves moaned under the breath. They wanted out _now_.

"Estel, "Glorfindel half-wailed, almost pleading. He was beyond ashamed of himself for the whining tone, but the darkness was messing with his sense of self. "I think we should continue on for a little longer."

Estel was adamant though. "The little ones need their rest, and so do Legolas and yourself. You can't even walk."

Glorfindel would have loved to repudiate that statement, but he could feel his limbs trembling. He wanted to sink to the ground and never get back up. Glorfindel wished for some kind of relief to his suffering, but there was no solution available. He longed to stay right next to Mithrandir, right next to the light, as if it could stop the darkness from suffocating him. Mithrandir, after seemingly reading the desire in Glorfindel's eyes, agreed to the halt and forced Glorfindel and Legolas to sit by his side.

"How are you feeling?" Concern tinged Mithrandir's question. The old wizard's bushy eyebrows were drawn in a straight line, and his eyes were carefully assessing both Glorfindel and Legolas.

"There is nothing for it except to continue, Mithrandir. Can you feel it?" Glorfindel asked, wondering if he was the only one imagining the dark presence. If Legolas hadn't been feeling just as bad, Glorfindel would have been inclined to wonder about his mental health. Even then, he couldn't help but ask the grey-haired wizard, looking for some kind of confirmation that he wasn't crazy.

Mithrandir raised an eyebrow and answered honestly, "Only vaguely. Whatever it is, I cannot tell if it is deliberately hiding itself from my sight or if we've successfully escaped its knowledge." Mithrandir examined the two elves in front of him. "Glorfindel, you seem to be much more aware of it. What about you, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know what it is, but it brings great fear to my heart. Aragorn was right to be wary of Moria."

"Wary?" Glorfindel scoffed. "My question is why he wasn't downright terrified of the choice. I certainly would have avoided this path if I had known."

"Ah, but we did not give him a choice," Mithrandir pointed out. "Despite his misgivings, this was still preferred path over the Gap of Rohan or Caradhras. And I still do not think we should completely rule our actions because of fear over this darkness; until we find out what it is, all we can do is be cautious. This is our path, and we must keep moving forward."

Glorfindel could see why Estel had been anxious in Hollin. Mithrandir was completely satisfied with taking the path through Moria. It was practically impossible to argue with a confident Mithrandir.

He met Estel's eyes and gave an apologetic smile. The man cocked his head in question before making his way over. "What happened?"

The smile on Glorfindel's face grew larger. "I'm starting to realize all the arguments you must have gone through to convince Mithrandir to take Caradhras. We haven't appreciated your efforts enough."

Estel laughed, not overtly loud but still full of delight. "So now you understand the pain I've gone through? A little late, but I will appreciate it all the same."

Mithrandir grumbled, but took the teasing with good cheer. Frodo, who had been listening in, was also smiling in amusement. Soon enough the whole company, though the rest didn't fully understand, were all smiles, telling jokes and stories.

Glorfindel found the darkness lessen around him and took a large breath of fresh air. It seemed darkness and malicious intent was the same everywhere; it could not stand the light and good cheer found in laughter.

As they traveled further through Moria, Mithrandir enlightened his companions on the history of the mines. Largely in part due to Gimli's chant which the dwarf had sung to share the stories of splendor of an older Moria. The hobbits were curious about their surroundings, and it helped to lessen their fear of the darkness.

"The dwarves delved deep into the mines, not just for any mineral, but for _mithril_," Mithrandir explained. "It was precious to the dwarves, and they coveted it with intense desire. If I remember correctly, Bilbo was gifted a _mithril_ shirt."

Gimli speculated excitedly. "I wonder what has become of it. It was a princely gift."

Mithrandir admitted, "Bilbo never did know the value of it. It would have greatly surprised him to know that little shirt was worth more than the entire Shire."

Glorfindel was incredibly interested in the loud cough Frodo emitted, followed by the large blush covering his face. If he were a betting elf, which he was, he would bet that Frodo knew exactly where the shirt was. If anything, Frodo had not known its value and was thoroughly shocked by the information. Glorfindel would only learn later the true location of the shirt and its success in keeping Frodo safe.

* * *

The little cheer they were able to maintain as Mithrandir navigated them through the mines completely vanished when they stumbled upon Balin's tomb.

Mithrandir was reading an account left by one of the dwarves. Word after word, the accounts were chilling and filled with utter hopelessness.

At the same time, the howls of grief spouting from Gimli's mouth temporarily froze Glorfindel in his tracks. So familiar to the screams of grief in an earlier age, many elves slaughtered fighting an enemy they could hardly win against. Fire and shadow wove together into a menacing figure. That enemy…

Glorfindel wanted to scream. He startled a curious Pippin when he loudly exclaimed, "We need to leave now!" They all winced as the armor Pippin had bumped against fell down the well, loud and violent.

The company was staring at Glorfindel, wide-eyed. "Mithrandir," Glorfindel begged. "We need to run now! This very moment."

Mithrandir paused for a minute, thoroughly confused by Glorfindel's desperation.

In that moment several things happened. Drums sounded in the deep, steady and low, exactly like the words written in the book held by Mithrandir. Frodo's sword, which he had drawn the moment the drums sounded, was glowing a pale blue. Gimli moved, gripping his axe in his hands, and placed himself firmly in front of the crypt, as if to defend and to fight for the fallen dwarves.

All these happenings only served to frustrate Glorfindel more. He only regained a slightly calmer attitude when Estel placed a free hand on his shoulder, the other hand gripping Andúril. "Estel," Glorfindel tried to convey his desperation with a calmer voice. "There is an enemy here that I cannot defeat. We need to run for the exit now. It can't be much further."

Estel and Mithrandir shared a glance. Mithrandir shook his head. "We need to make a stand here, despite whatever danger is lurking. Otherwise we will be completely surrounded."

Glorfindel wanted to put a name to the darkness that he now recognized. If he hadn't been so foolish to box his memories away… But no, they would have done exactly the same thing even if he had figured it out. He had only really sensed the presence when they were trapped in Moria. It would really have made no difference. Surprisingly the realization brought him peace, and he drew his own sword.

Estel, recognizing his resolve, let go of Glorfindel's shoulders and rushed to help Boromir and Legolas bar the doors.

"They've got a cave troll," Boromir warned, pulling back from the doors to draw his sword and shield.

They waited silently as the enemy rammed the doors. The doors could not withstand the assault of the cave troll, and they burst open.

Glorfindel lost himself in the familiar movements of battle. Slash. Thrust. Parry. Duck. Jump. He was in his element, and the goblins could not escape his wrath. His power did not have the same effect on these creatures as it did on the ring wraiths, so he relied solely on his battle-tested skills. He moved from place to place in the room, never staying still. Unfortunately his tunnel vision meant he missed much of the battle with regards to his companions' struggles. When he stopped, the enemy was completely defeated, except for the cave troll. However Glorfindel didn't have to lift a finger as his companions summarily took care of it.

The worry and astonishment at Frodo's continuing existence concerned Glorfindel, but they didn't have time to think about it. The smoky presence was moving closer and closer; Glorfindel had to tear himself away from drowning in its malicious presence. "Mithrandir! It is coming. We cannot linger."

Glorfindel was pleased to see that this time, Mithrandir didn't pause and consider. Instead he pushed them through the door that opened to the east, and they rushed down hallways and stairs. At one point, Mithrandir lagged behind, but when they waited, his sudden appearance was worrying.

Mithrandir's face was pale and grey, and sweat clung to his brow. "Keep moving!" he barked. "This foe is beyond any of you." His statement, Glorfindel noted, was addressed to the whole company including Glorfindel.

But he couldn't argue with it because in all honesty, he had little faith that he could survive without the same result occurring. He had already faced this evil and died once; he didn't feel like going again to the Halls of Mandos with a bashful smile saying, "I just never seem to learn my lesson." No, he did not want to go through that kind of an experience unless it was between his life and his comrades' lives.

Once again, they set off, and for a time Glorfindel believed they would escape without running into Durin's Bane.

However life just never works like that.

They burst through into a large chamber, the likes of which they had never seen before. As they raced through it, orcs and goblins were coming in from all sides. They were surrounded and overwhelmed; their fellowship was not large enough to deal with such great numbers. And when all seemed lost, they learned they had not yet seen the worst of it.

From the end of the hall, a red light glowed softly. The only benefit the fellowship received from it was the fact that the numerous goblins and orcs were running for their lives away. The costs outweighed the benefits dramatically.

Glorfindel faced the first glimpse of an ancient evil he had not encountered in ages. Not since Gondolin, not since he died protecting Eärendil and Eärendil's parents. The menace oozed malice, filling the corners of the room just with the feeling of its dark presence. If Glorfindel had felt like he was suffocating before, none of it could compare to the utter despair he was drowning in.

And then finally someone put a name to the evil that Glorfindel had fervently wished never to see again.

"Ai! A Balrog has come!" Legolas, young innocent Legolas, wailed, his voice echoing with fear and terror. The younger elf was completely pale, his eyes wide with shock.

"Durin's Bane," Gimli murmured, as shocked as his elven counterpart. Brave Gimli who faced the killers of his kin with such fire, wilted in the face of absolute evil.

Mithrandir whispered, "It is exactly as I feared." Glorfindel would have loved to ask that if this was what Mithrandir had feared, why the hell he had chosen Moria.

As the red light became stronger and darker, the fellowship, thanks to Estel, regained their wits and ran in the opposite direction. Estel was barking orders, keeping the company moving and together. Glorfindel was shaking once more and had to be supported by an equally shaky Legolas. The two men were keeping their eyes on the four hobbits, who were also tired and fearful. Gimli and Mithrandir brought up the rear, though Mithrandir kept glancing back at the shadow.

As he ran, Glorfindel was finally coming to terms with the truth. The fear, which had been drowning him since they entered the mines, was slowly being replaced by a burning hot anger. Glorfindel grimly smiled. If they escaped, so be it. If they had to fight, though, Glorfindel would show this evil exactly why elves still praised him today as The Balrog Slayer.

Glorfindel allowed the others to pass him before turning around to face the monster, prepared to hold the balrog off temporarily before making his own escape. He drew his sword smoothly and unleased his power, making it sharp and bright. The balrog abruptly halted.

"You…" it whispered. Glorfindel wanted to bring his hands over his ears, to block out the familiar painful noise from his hears. It was like two blocks of stone scratching against each other, except louder and more intense. The monstrosity continued, "You have killed my kin." The voice didn't sound mournful or angry, just emotionally neutral within its purely evil sound.

"Yes I have," Glorfindel admitted, keeping his voice strong and confident. "You will not get past me easily."

"No I may not. But you will not succeed."

The force of the balrog's presence on his senses was red hot, painful against his mind. His sword shattered in his hand, leaving his hand burnt. He wanted to scream, but the pain in his mind abruptly stopped. Mithrandir was holding his arm, looking at him compassionately. "It is not your duty this time. Come away with us. We may yet hold the bridge against this Morgoth-begotten monster."

Glorfindel sagged against the wizard, tired beyond belief. His body was trembling; the only physical proof of the attack was a large burn on his sword arm. Mithrandir forced him to move, chasing after the fellowship who were slowing down for them. Mithrandir yelled at them to hurry up, and they sped along once more. Glorfindel pushed himself forward, step by step, after the others.

They did make it across the bridge, but the balrog was right on their tails. Glorfindel was ready to turn and face the monster once more, despite the exhaustion lingering in his limbs. However someone else got to it first.

"You shall not pass!" Mithrandir was a sight to see, power billowing off of him in Glorfindel's eyes. In comparison to the bright light surrounding Mithrandir, the red light around the Balrog was dark and menacing,

Estel tried to run back to Mithrandir, but Glorfindel held him back, shaking his head. "You will only get in his way."

Estel tried to shake off the hand, desperately stating, "He cannot face it alone. We must help him."

Glorfindel wanted to hold the man close and wave the fear and worry away. All he could do was disagree with Estel's perfectly reasonable words. He glanced at Mithrandir and said, "Do you think he will be happy if you interfere? This foe is beyond any of us. If Mithrandir cannot defeat it, the quest will have ended before we've even reached Sauron."

They all ducked when arrows starting raining down on them from the opposite side of the bridge. The arrows, thankfully, could not interfere with Mithrandir's confrontation, but they were a nuisance to the worried comrades watching him.

When the floor beneath the balrog crumbled, causing the balrog to fall into the deep, they inwardly rejoiced. When Mithrandir fell with him…

This time it was not Estel who jerked them out of their thoughts, but Boromir. The younger man yelled, "We must get the hobbits out." This brought the mission back into focus, and while it was struggle to get Frodo moving, they urged the hobbits onwards. Glorfindel brought up the rear, pushing Estel and Frodo when necessary.

As they burst into the light of day, Glorfindel silently cursed the sun for shining so brightly in the face of so much sorrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

RenoOfTheTroika


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Doing some brainstorming, but I'm going to post the story as I wrote it for Nanowrimo. If you have any suggestions for changes, please share. Each character made their contribution, and I'm trying to make sure Glorfindel's isn't too extraordinary. Most stuff I want to change is in RotK, but I'm up to editing and adding more scenes in this part of the story later.**

**Chapter 7**

They ran a considerable distance from the exit before the hobbits collapsed in tears. Glorfindel could not bear to force the hobbits onwards when their grief was so deep they couldn't see the world in front of them. Frodo's eyes met Glorfindel's for a moment, filled with shocked pain and sorrow, as if he still couldn't believe what had happened. Glorfindel couldn't believe it himself, but when he tried to stretch his senses to find Mithrandir's presence, there wasn't even the smallest trace. If Mithrandir was still in any way alive, the crevice in which he fell would have to be considerably deep. If that were the case, Glorfindel could only hope Mithrandir's passing would be painless because that was the only hope left to him.

Estel's grief manifested in a much different form than the rest of the company. He held his emotions tightly to himself, letting not a glimmer of grief appear on his face. With great strength in his voice, he said, "We must leave now. By evening orcs will cover these lands, looking for any trace of our presence. We need to travel a substantial distance before nightfall."

Boromir resisted the orders. "Give them a moment! Their grief is too great."

Glorfindel seconded Estel's orders, adding, "If we give them a moment now, we may not escape pursuit later. We must quickly make our way to Lothlórien. If we can pass into their borders, we have a better chance of avoiding battle altogether."

"Help them up, Legolas, Gimli. Glorfindel, if you can," Estel asked, looking pointedly at Frodo and Sam. Glorfindel nodded, despite the fact he did not want to be placed in such a position. In the face of the balrog, the balrog slayer had been completely useless, and the guilt was eating him alive. Gandalf had been right in saying great elven lords would have little bearing on such a quest. All Glorfindel had to offer was his so called strength and wisdom, which had been for naught in the face of his worst nightmare.

Glorfindel pulled Frodo and Sam quickly to his side. Their injuries, much like his own, needed to be tended to, but there was little time or opportunity to address them. "We need to get a certain distance away from this place before we can tend to our wounds. I will stay by your side, so let me know when the pain becomes too much." His arm stung at the reminder, and he struggled to keep his face from grimacing. It needed salve and bandages, but until they made the time, it would have to go without treatment.

The two hobbits nodded, silent. Glorfindel would have preferred to probe them further and help them a little past their grief. All he could do was place a hand on each of their shoulders and squeeze gently. Glorfindel hated himself for offering such pathetic comfort to his comrades, but it was all he could do.

Frodo, who seemed to have sensed Glorfindel's thoughts much to his shock, stared into his eyes, contemplative. A small pale hand covered Glorfindel's and squeezed back. This little hobbit looked to be trying his best to get Glorfindel to cry, or at least that was what golden-haired elf was feeling in the face of such compassion. Glorfindel gave the smallest of smiles back, with a quiet, "Thank you."

They stopped momentarily at Durin's stone, where Gimli insisted on his need to see the location where Durin had looked into the Mirrormere; with him he brought Frodo and Sam to gaze upon the wonders remembered by all dwarves. Glorfindel followed behind, keeping a careful eye on the mountain.

Gimli's awe carried on to his companions as he suggested, "Let us look in the Mirrormere and see what we may."

While holding his elbow painfully tight to temporarily block the pain, Glorfindel looked in and let out a low whistle. There certainly was a type of magic to the location; in the beautiful stillness of the lake was the mirror image of the mountain peaks, like sparkling jewels. Caradhras was one of the beautiful gems in the image, and Glorfindel wondered if Caradhras had always been so cruel or if its cruelty had been a result of the evils that had slipped into Moria.

He urged the two hobbits and Gimli to return quickly to the fellowship. They didn't have any more time to delay their retreat from Moria; he had no doubts the orcs would pursue them given the chance. Only the light of the sun prevented any imminent attack.

They finally reached the wooded area beyond the mountains, and Estel led the fellowship down a direct path to Lothlórien; they could not afford to take any detours. Glorfindel maintained his position at the rear of the company, giving Frodo and Sam encouraging words to keep them moving.

Heartening words, however, could only push the body beyond its limit for so long. Glorfindel hated to admit it, but he was not just keeping Sam and Frodo company but lagging behind with them. He longed to shout out Estel's name, but he could hardly breathe while exerting the effort to keep moving. He clenched his jaw as hot sharp pain traveled up his arm with every step forward. Likewise Sam was shivering, likely a response from some kind of poison while Frodo gasped for breath with a pained expression.

Finally, finally, Legolas looked back at them and spoke to Estel, and the company halted. Estel, Boromir, and Legolas rushed back, worried expressions spread across their faces.

Estel apologized to Frodo. "I did not mean to ignore your pains; you should have told us. We are in need of haste, but we could have taken time to address your wounds. As well as Sam and Glorfindel. Only a little further to a place we can stop to rest. Boromir." Estel turned to the other man and elf. "We must carry the hobbits. Legolas, stay by Glorfindel's side and offer support as needed."

Glorfindel could only be glad no one asked if he needed to be carried. The horrors if such were to happen and Elladan and Elrohir found out. He would never ever hear the end of it. With that thought, he could push himself a little further. From time to time, Legolas had to keep him from falling, but otherwise Glorfindel did a decent job of keeping himself moving.

They crossed a stream that would eventually join the Silverlode before taking rest. Gimli and the two younger hobbits took care of starting a fire while Frodo, Sam and Glorfindel were being tended to.

As luck would have it, Sam had not been poisoned, which caused both Glorfindel and Estel to sigh in relief. Orc blades were normally poisoned, and it could only be called a stroke of luck that Sam's first wound and kill did not yield those results.

It was Frodo's injury that got the most attention, though it had nothing to do with his wound and everything to do with the pretty mithril shirt he had under his clothes.

Estel laughed. "It looks like there is more to hobbits than I can keep up with. More would travel to the shire if they knew what hobbits had in their possession."

Glorfindel disagreed with a smirk. "Not just any hobbit could have that. If I'm not mistaken, that's the mithril shirt gifted to Bilbo."

"Gandalf's description did not do it justice," Gimli said, in awe of the sight before him.

Frodo was blushing profusely, trying to cover the silver corslet back up. Estel quickly regained his senses and had the embarrassed hobbit to take it off. Underneath was a large ugly bruise, and finally Glorfindel heard the story about the injury.

"You were skewered?" Glorfindel asked faintly. "That corslet is even more precious for keeping you alive."

Compared to the two hobbits, Glorfindel's injuries were not too severe. The burn on his arm could have been much worse, and Estel applied _athelas_-infused water to it, which could only serve to temporarily ease it. The real problem was that his body was ridiculously exhausted, and he could barely hold himself up. As such all Estel could do was give him a sip of _miruvor_ out of his own pack. "You will be able to rest for a time in Lothlórien, but not before we reach the borders. Will you be able to keep up?" Estel asked with concern.

Glorfindel wryly replied, "You think I can admit otherwise?" He wasn't particularly happy about showing any weakness anywhere near Galadriel's borders. They may be allies, but that didn't mean Glorfindel had to actively like her.

His grudge against certain Noldor could be described as childish as he had no direct dealings with the kinslayers. However after hearing the stories from King Turgon, his mind always held those elves who had willingly left the Blessed Realm with contempt. To disregard the words of the Valar, to kill kin who refused to accompany them, Glorfindel could not forgive that quest for power. That quest had broken friendships and families apart just for the retrieval of the Silmarils. And so many died as a result…

Estel read his dark thoughts, Glorfindel would love to learn how he did that, and asked, "Is there going to be any problems getting you and Galadriel in the same room together?"

"As long as she keeps her mind out of my thoughts, we'll be fine," Glorfindel grumbled. Though he couldn't help but privately think that pigs would fly before Galadriel valued others' privacy.

Glorfindel shouldn't have been surprised that Haldir and his brothers would try to sneak up on them. He could only be amused at his comrades' surprised reactions. What had surprised him was the instant dislike imposed on Gimli by Lothlórien's elves. Also a surprise was the level of anger it incited within Glorfindel.

He adamantly refused to leave the hobbits in their own _talan_. Really it was not because he didn't trust them, but he would prefer to yell at them without embarrassing Gimli.

"Gimli is a trustworthy member of our company," Glorfindel seethed, after making sure the hobbits could not hear their whispered argument. "He showed great courage in the face of our enemy, and we all owe it to each other to defend our collective honor. You diminish that honor by distrusting our comrade."

Haldir didn't seem to be listening. "That all may be true, but we do not trust dwarves. Why should it pain you if we blindfold him for a time?"

"Will you join him?" Glorfindel asked. "Maybe then I would allow it, though you would also look like a fool. Even then, if you do not, the entire fellowship will suffer similar fates. Either we all go free, or we all go sightless. I can guarantee Estel will have the same reaction."

Haldir left without another word, and Glorfindel could only hope Haldir would regain his intelligence over the night. He did not fancy living by his words and walk blindfolded through Galadriel's woods.

After checking on the hobbits individually, he settled himself at the edge of the _talan_. The pain in his arm had slowly intensified since Estel treated it, but he would have to live with it until they had access to better treatments. Exhaustion tugged at his mind, struggling to pull him under its strong effects. Instead of letting it succeed, though, he focused on expanding his senses once more. Moria was now too far away to try to sense Mithrandir, so he centered his attention on any orc presences. And yes, there was the sense of filth coming in from the west.

"Haldir," Glorfindel whispered loudly. Rúmil silently appeared beside him. "Do you have a patrol nearby to take care of the incoming orcs?"

Rúmil paused to consider Glorfindel, almost as if he couldn't believe who was in front of him. Glorfindel gently prodded him before Rúmil admitted, "We have some elves who will lead them away to a larger patrol laying an ambush. They will not find us here."

Glorfindel nodded before dismissing the elf. If Rúmil was displeased, it did not show. Glorfindel shuddered to think that he had found another elf who hero-worshipped him. He did not want nor need the attention for dying in battle alongside his enemy, doing his duty to his king's heir. He knew the fellowship would be curious of his confrontation with the balrog; he had heard Legolas give some of them a hurried explanation of his past despite Estel's disapproval. If he did not want the hobbits to misunderstand, he would have to share his story. The whole story.

After that, Glorfindel could not fall asleep even if he tried. That in itself turned out to be godsend as his sensitive ears picked up the soft sounds of someone or something moving on the ground.

The creature , whatever it was, had a unique breathing pattern, and it seemed to be muttering words under its breath. Glorfindel peeked through the leaves to find the creature moving softly but swiftly up the tree. At that moment, Haldir returned, arrow strung and drawn, scaring the creature away.

Turning around, Glorfindel was startled to find Frodo right behind him. His senses were definitely not working properly, even if hobbits were well known for their ability to vanish in the background. Frodo inquired softly, "Was that Gollum?"

Glorfindel started, before peering back out into the darkness. "You may be correct. If that is the case, he may have been following us since Moria."

Frodo gazed at Glorfindel with a confused look. "You didn't know that before? Gandalf and I heard him creep too close during one of our breaks in the mines."

Their conversation was interrupted by Haldir, who had returned after attempting to follow the creature. In his usual domineering voice, at least according to Glorfindel's ears, Haldir asked, "Do you know what that creature was?"

Glorfindel stayed silent as Frodo explained, "That is Gollum, and he has been following us for a time. We should probably tell Aragorn." The last part was addressed to Glorfindel who nodded in agreement.

"We may have a couple of things to tell Aragorn," Glorfindel said while eyeing Haldir carefully. But either Haldir had no answer or was purposefully ignored Glorfindel's pointed statement; he refused to answer and withdrew from the _talan_.

"Go back to sleep, Frodo. I will keep watch." Glorfindel informed the hobbit calmly.

Frodo however seemed to have lost his will to acquiesce. "You are just as tired, if not more so, than myself. We seem to be guarded sufficiently, so please rest with us. We may need your sharp mind tomorrow if Haldir or the other elves try to force their will on Gimli." With many soft words edged with forceful tones, Frodo forced the elf to lay down beside the others. As Glorfindel's eyes closed despite his best efforts to stay awake, he couldn't help but wonder when Frodo had become just important to him as Estel or Elrond.

Feeling well rested after the night's sleep, Glorfindel was more than prepared to take on the stubbornness of elves and dwarves. After watching the hobbits reach the ground safely, he slipped away to where Estel was standing. He quickly informed the man of all the happenings since they separated before deferring to Estel; he wanted to make sure Estel knew Glorfindel would follow the man's orders.

Estel slowly said, thinking through his words, "I'm not surprised about Haldir's reaction. I would have been if Haldir welcomed Gimli with open arms. However our safety is in their hands, and we should try to keep any disagreements from escalating."

Glorfindel asked, "Would you have Gimli suffer the humiliation alone?"

"Oh no," Estel smirked. "We cannot have that. It is their responsibility to lead us safely if we all must suffer such humiliation. And I have no doubts Gimli will put them firmly in their places if anyone so much as stumbles. More so, it is Legolas we should be worried about. He will feel more injustice at the slight."

Glorfindel asked, puzzled, "You mean at having the prince of the Greenwood wear a blindfold? We are a fellowship, bonded by our common goal. He should understand and accept."

Estel laughed. "My friend, where have your eyes been the last couple of weeks? They're still nowhere close to a working relationship."

Rolling his eyes, Glorfindel said, "And so the side show continues."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time : )**

**RenoOfTheTroika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's works.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. There are some things in this chapter I wanted to change, but it was taking a while to decide. So I'm just going to post what I have and come back to it later.**

**Chapter 8**

They were not asked to wear said blindfolds until after they had crossed the Silverlode, which could only make Glorfindel grateful. The fellowship hadn't been completely graceful crossing the elven ropes across the Silverlode; Legolas, Glorfindel, and surprisingly Pippin had the easiest time crossing. Others like Gimli and Sam seemed disgruntled and fearful respectively by the unexpected pass. Glorfindel could only be grateful that Gimli tried to keep his temper under control during the venture.

They bid a silent farewell to Rúmil, who had stayed on the other side so he could return to guarding the Nimrodel. Turning away, they looked at the woods in front of them, the Naith of Lórien.

Haldir stated, "Here is the Naith of Lorien, and we do not allow strangers into these woods. However with Lord Elrond's counsel, we will allow you to travel through our lands. Here, though, we demand the dwarf be blindfolded." Shaking his head, Glorfindel stood to the side. Gimli would not appreciate it if he interfered when the dwarf could easily argue for himself.

Gimli practically roared when the words registered in his mind. "I will not suffer such injustice! I have not traveled with the fellowship only to be treated as an enemy."

"We have not dwelt with dwarves since the Dark Ages, and you are lucky even to be allowed into our most sacred lands." Haldir returned defensively.

Glorfindel pointedly stared at Estel, who finally chose to interfere before the argument could gain more heat. "Gimli is right. He is one of us and has gone to great lengths to defend us against the evils we have encountered. If he must be blindfolded, then the whole fellowship will travel in the same fashion."

Glorfindel should not have been surprised after Estel's prediction. When Legolas took over the argument against wearing a blindfold and yelled at Lothlórien's guards, Gimli's expression changed clearly from anger to amusement. Glorfindel could only feel regretful that he had been too ill; he would have certainly enjoyed observing the relationship between the elf and the dwarf throughout their journey east. With an easy smile, he decided he would just have to be satisfied with their future interactions.

Finally getting tired of Legolas's affronted expression, Glorfindel placed a hand on his shoulder firmly. "It is the fate of the fellowship to travel together. Surely you would show Frodo that you wish for every member to be treated equally." Glorfindel was not above using the hobbits to control Legolas or Gimli. Frodo, who had caught on with Glorfindel's plan, looking pleadingly at Legolas, which seemed to be enough to calm the elf down.

Not too long after, one of the Lothlórien elves wrapped a blindfold over Glorfindel's eyes. Glorfindel could only be grateful that Frodo had made him sleep the night before; if he had coupled that exhaustion with this blindfold, he would have embarrassed himself so thoroughly even the elves in Rivendell would have heard tales. Glorfindel told himself to do something extra nice for the hobbit at a later date.

As they were lead down the surprisingly smooth path, Glorfindel kept his mind guarded against even the slightest touch of Galadriel's mind. When they paused for a break some hours later, he felt the first brush of her mind against his.

He loosened his barrier only enough to let a stray thought out. "_Stay the hell out of my mind_." It was not a polite message, but Glorfindel tended to leave that kind of thing to Elrond or Erestor.

The mental touch against his mind gave the feeling of feminine amusement which only made Glorfindel scowl. He did not wish to serve as some kind of amusement, so he tightened his mental shields once more. As he spread his senses out more subtly, he felt that same power touch Estel. After a minute's time, he could feel Estel's unamused glance. Maybe he should have just ignored her instead of earning Estel's ire. Oh well… it's not like Estel could stay annoyed for long anyways.

He kept an eye on the presence, telling himself he was just watching out for his comrades. Elrond would have lectured him, saying Glorfindel should not keep a grudge over actions from ages before, but Glorfindel was disinclined to agree. Galadriel always had had a tendency to seek power, and Glorfindel was wondering if it really was such a bright idea to bring the ring anywhere close to her. However Elrond and Mithrandir had both overruled him in Rivendell, citing Glorfindel's dislike as the only reason he had to avoid Lothlórien. So Glorfindel could only be extra vigilant while the fellowship was within her borders.

This time Estel purposefully walked behind Glorfindel down the even trail. The man whispered quietly, "Any reason you're risking the success of our quest by gaining the ire of the Lady of the Woods?"

Glorfindel griped, "Maybe if she didn't invade other people's mind when it is unwanted, I wouldn't be discourteous. After being acquaintances for an undesirably long period of time, she should be aware of that."

Estel sighed. "If only Ada were here. There is no talking to you when the Lady Galadriel is involved."

Seriously considering an idea to trip Estel, he sharply responded, "Just because neither you nor your Ada have a problem doesn't mean others will not. Gimli and Boromir would certainly dislike it if they were even aware; would you preach the same attitude on them?"

"I understand that they, as our companions, have the right to walk in these lands, aware of the Lady's power," Estel replied. "However it is good to know that the Lady may assess the trustworthiness of our company while we reside within her borders." Both Glorfindel and Estel knew of the secret dark desires waging war within Boromir's mind. They could only watch and wait because a man as loyal and honorable as Boromir deserved that chance to prove himself.

After another day of traveling blindfolded, messages came that the fellowship could move through the lands without the blindfolds. As their vision was returned, Glorfindel recognized the area they stopped to rest at as Cerin Amroth. The scent of _elanor _and _niphredil_ floated through the air, and Glorfindel could make out their blossoms covering the hill.

Haldir turned to Frodo and Sam. "Would you like to climb to the top and see the land?" After an affirmative answer, the stern elf led the two hobbits up, Glorfindel following them at a slower pace. He could tell Haldir was scowling at what appeared to be a blatant display of mistrust, but Glorfindel set him straight.

"It has been long since I have visited fair Lothlórien." Glorfindel considered his words carefully. "I would like to share the experience with my two friends here, that is all."

Haldir stared at the elf lord before relaxing and nodding. Glorfindel stayed back as Haldir pointed out the important sights and little bits of history. He would have preferred if they left Dol Goldur out of the conversation, but that was the only fault he could find. Frodo didn't seem troubled by it, though; more like he expected to find the fortress nearby. Glorfindel had to constantly remind himself that Frodo was more like Bilbo than other hobbits and therefore was quite learned in the geography of Middle Earth.

As Haldir allowed them to bask in the beautiful sight, Glorfindel noted a faraway look in Frodo's eyes. He slowly kneeled by the hobbit, and gently asked, "Is there something the matter, Frodo?"

Frodo withdrew from his mood and seemed confused for a moment. "For a moment I could hear what I believe to be the sounds of the sea and sea-birds in the air."

"I did not know that you've visited the sea before." Glorfindel stated with a questioning tone.

Frodo turned to the elf lord, startled. "I've never been to the sea. And yet I can recognize the sounds of it. This has happened once or twice before, but I cannot understand why."

Glorfindel froze at the words. A shiver ran up his spine, and he suppressed a natural reaction to shudder. He did not understand neither his reaction nor the grief that seemed to be growing in his mind. He looked back at the hobbit and, noting the worried expression, said calmly, "There is no need to worry. I will consult someone, either Elrond or Galadriel, but there is no cause for alarm. Just a very old elf remembering things." Glorfindel could only hope so. The sea longing in a hobbit? The golden-haired elf prayed Frodo was not truly experiencing it, for it could not bode well for his future.

They left the hill of Cerin Amroth and found the rest of the fellowship lounging around at the base. Estel seemed to be lost in thought, and when asked, he said, "This place is where my heart lies. It will be a long time ere I can reclaim it again." Estel smiled at the two hobbits and Glorfindel. Taking Frodo's hand in his own hand, Estel led them away from Cerin Amroth. Glorfindel took one last look at the hill and then turned away to follow Estel.

* * *

Caras Galadhon was a sight to behold for the members unfamiliar with Lothlórien. The trees were filled with light, and everywhere there were paths and steps leading up into the trees.

As they made their way up the flimsy steps on the largest tree, Glorfindel breathed in the fresh and pure air, feeling somewhat healed by the power within these woods. He gruffly admitted to himself that Galadriel used her power wisely with regards to her domain, and the tranquility reminded him of the atmosphere Elrond maintained within Rivendell.

They entered the main hall in which the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien were seated. One by one, each member of the fellowship was greeted by name.

Celeborn looked at each of them before stating, "Here are nine. However ten departed from Rivendell according to Lord Elrond's messages."

Galadriel continued, "Where is Gandalf the Grey? For I desired to speak to him and have awaited his arrival."

Estel and Glorfindel made eye contact, and Glorfindel nodded encouragingly at the man. Estel was the leader of the fellowship, and he needed to continue that attitude for as long as it was possible. Estel cleared his throat before answering, "Gandalf fell in Moria for we faced a great evil of the ancient world."

Glorfindel expanded, "It was a Balrog of Morgoth. It was beyond the means of any of the fellowship to defeat such a foe. Gandalf succeeded in stopping the evil creature but fell with it."

Gritting his teeth, Glorfindel stayed silent as both the Lord and Lady stared at him. "The Balrog slayer himself could not defeat the spawn of Morgoth?" Celeborn asked, tone completely neutral. However the message came loud and clear to Glorfindel.

At the same time all the members of the fellowship save Estel, Legolas, and Frodo were looking at Glorfindel with varying degrees of shock. He felt greatly burdened by the combination of angered and shocked stares and had to fight an urge to shrink away from his companions. "I'm sure you remember, but I didn't exactly escape that battle unscathed. Balrog slayer is a title given to me, not one I myself desired, as you should know after all these years, Lord Celeborn."

Glorfindel felt Estel's silent approval and sighed in relief. Having Estel on his side at least helped Glorfindel feel he could take on anyone else who verbally attacked him.

To his utter shock, Galadriel said, "My Lord, do not judge based on the result. Mithrandir led them through Moria, well aware of the darkness that slumbered within those mines."

Celeborn replied, "Then Mithrandir was foolish, for he fruitlessly took the dark path and died as a result."

Galadriel contradicted him once more. "Never can it be said that the actions of Gandalf the Grey were needless. What he was thinking, we cannot know. But he chose their path with great care."

The gazes of the fellowship turned back to the Lord and the Lady which allowed Glorfindel to lower his guard once more. For one moment, he had wondered if his dear companions would turn on him with rage in their veins, but the atmosphere was slowly returning to its former tranquility.

For once Glorfindel willingly made eye contact with Galadriel. "_Thank you, my Lady Galadriel_." The deep and sad understanding he found in her eyes made Glorfindel turn away, suppressing the grief back into its little box.

They sat down by Galadriel and Celeborn for a meal, Estel and Frodo seated on either side of the Lord and Lady. Glorfindel himself was seated next to Frodo who was visibly shifting away from Galadriel. Placing a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder, Glorfindel whispered, "You have nothing to fear here in Lothlórien. Both Elrond and Mithrandir advised a rest here within the Lady's borders. And with your friends here beside you as well, enjoy your stay." Feeling Frodo's muscles relax underneath his hand, he let go and ruffled the hobbit's hair.

He met Galadriel's eyes accidently over Frodo's head. Her voice whispered in his head, "_You fear that I desire the one ring under my own power."_

Glorfindel gave a slow nod. He regretfully thought to her, "_I should not let the past influence my judgment, but I cannot let it go so easily."_

The meal continued on around them, and only Estel and Celeborn seemed to be aware of their private conversation. Glorfindel tried to give the man a convincing smile, but only got an unamused stare in return. Celeborn's eyes still held a trace of contempt, judging him and finding Glorfindel lacking.

"Go now and rest," Galadriel bid them, power filling her voice. Glorfindel followed her gaze to Frodo, whose eyes seemed to be widening in shock. Firmly bumping into the hobbit, he pushing Frodo behind Estel and led the group away from Celeborn and Galadriel. For whatever reason Galadriel defended him, Glorfindel was grateful, but his first priority would always be Frodo.

Her parting words echoed in his mind. "_Share your story with your comrades. If you give them the chance, you will be rewarded."_

The fellowship filled the space given to them in silence. Glorfindel felt it weighing him down, and he dragged his feet towards a comfortable spot by the great _mallorn _tree. He heaved a large sigh as he rested against it, feeling the tree's strength beneath his fingers. Their stares seemed to be digging into his soul, seeking his inner thoughts and secrets.

_Share your story_.

If only it was that easy to tell. This story, this history, since his reincarnation, he had suppressed his thoughts and memories so fiercely that he rarely remembered them. There was no reason to remember them; it was not relevant to their quest. Glorfindel looked for excuses before he realized what he was doing.

_Share your story_.

He clenched his hands tightly, trying to force himself to tell it. "I…" he coughed, struggling to even get a word out. It was getting harder to breathe, and Glorfindel was shocked to find himself in the midst of a panic attack. The great elf lord having a panic attack? He was starting to feel hysterical as well. Each breathe was harder and harder to take, and black spots started to appear before his eyes. The world was tilting and he was tilting with it.

_Share your story._

Glorfindel opened his eyes and found the beautiful leaves of the _mallorn_ trees within his sight, so far above him. Estel and Frodo's anxious faces loomed over him, one hand gently shaking his shoulder while another was grasping his hand.

Estel's familiar voice asked with concern, "Glorfindel, we seemed to have lost you for a moment. Is it your injuries or is something else troubling you?"

Tugging at Estel's hand, he had the man help him lean back against the tree once more. When he looked up, he found the fellowship surrounding him with worried expressions. Glorfindel laughed, "You have a very old elf lord in your presence. My old age was bound to show itself." His attempt to lighten the atmosphere didn't work though.

Frodo asked quietly, "What happened? You can trust us to listen to what's wrong."

_Share your story_.

Glorfindel gathered his courage, and finally words spilled out. "I…am sure many of you were wondering about Lord Celeborn's words. It is … an old tale, filled with grief and heartache for many including myself."

"Excuse me for interruptin', Mr. Glorfindel. But if it is so painful for yerself, ya don't need to go tellin' us 'fore you're ready to, beggin' your pardon."

Sam's course words warmed Glorfindel's heart just a little more. "It is not a story I was trying to hide, I need you to understand that. I have not told it to anyone, and I have never had any need to as everyone around me knew it already. Among you, it seems Estel, Legolas, and Frodo are familiar with my story."

The aforementioned elf and man nodded while Frodo admitted, "Bilbo shared many stories from the First Age with me. He told me in Rivendell that you were the same elf mentioned in one of those stories."

Boromir whispered, "The First Age? I thought Elrond was the oldest elf in Middle Earth."

Glorfindel smiled at the man gently, without any intention to insult the man. "Elrond is nowhere close to being the eldest of the elves here. Galadriel is much older than him, and she was there when… when the elves of the Blessed Realm traveled to Middle Earth." He did not wish to mention the kinslayings; they didn't need any more mistrust directed at the Lady Galadriel while under her protection.

"When were you born then?" Pippin asked bluntly. "Somehow you look younger than Lord Elrond."

Bursting into laughter, Glorfindel said, "Don't say that in front of Elrond. He's become a bit sensitive about it." Estel made a show of rolling his eyes, and Glorfindel fondly gazed at the man who desperately sought to relieve him of his bad mood.

Estel returned to checking his pulse and his pupils. "Is your breathing steady again?"

Taking a deep exaggerated breath, Glorfindel responded, "Everything seems to be working." Winking, he said in a slow drawl reminiscent of Lord Elrond's speech, "The hands of the king are the hands of a healer."

"You still haven't answered my question," Pippin interrupted matter-of-factly. "When were you born?"

Glorfindel mused out loud, "Are you talking about my first birth or my second one?"

The stares he received from everyone except, as always, Estel, Legolas, and Frodo, were amusing in their shock. Gimli grumbled, "I don't appreciate elven jokes like that."

"It isn't a joke," Estel replied instead of Glorfindel. "All the elves know of Glorfindel's first life and his current life. It is a well-kept secret outside elven borders."

Glorfindel continued, "In both my lifetimes, there has been war and sorrow. We escaped one only to enter into another. I was sent back after my death by Lord Namo to continue my work against Sauron. I do not know why I was chosen over other greater lords like King Turgon or Finrod, but it was my lot to return to Middle Earth. My arrival coincided with the gathering of the Last Alliance of men and elves. After that I continued to live with and advise my Lord Elrond in Rivendell."

Merry steered them back to the original point of the conversation. "If you can, will you tell us your story? The one Lord Celeborn was talking about."

Holding his breathe for a moment before letting it go, Glorfindel surrendered. "I will share my story with you. The story of the Fall of Gondolin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you have the time : )**

**RenoOfTheTroika**


End file.
